Kingdom Hearts: The Avengers
by Gakuto1991
Summary: After coming back to Traverse Town after his little adventure in Karakura Town, Sora goes to the World of the Avengers, where he teams up with the 6 Heroes to battle against Loki, and to save the Earth from the Chitauri.
1. Loki's Arrival: The 1st World

**Hey! For those who don't know me, I'm Gakuto1991. This will probably be my second crossover with another series, besides Bleach.**

**In this story, Sora travels to the World of the Avengers, where he teams up with a powerful but difficult heroes, against Loki: God of Mischief, and his allies, the Chitauri.**

**Like most of you, I have also seen the Avengers, and I liked it a lot. It could have been a bit better though, but I'll take what I see.**

**Also, for those who don't know, Guardians of the Galaxy premieres in theaters on August 1st.  
**

**So now, read and enjoy!**

* * *

_Sometime before Sora came back to Traverse Town with Isshin and Masaki..._

* * *

**World of the Avengers.**

* * *

At the **Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility **in the Mojave Desert, hundreds of people were seen evacuating at night. Adults, children, the elderly and others were being escorted to safety by many S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. Cars and vehicles were moving out in a fast pace too.

One agent was shown, waiting for a helicopter to land. It was Agent Phil Coulson.

As soon as the helicopter landed on the ground, Maria Hill came out and walked to the ground, followed by **Director Nick Fury.**

Walking calmly and firmly, Fury faced Coulson. "How bad is it right now?"

"That's the problem, Director. We don't have a clue." Coulson answered.

* * *

Minutes later, Fury, Hill and Coulson were walking inside.

"Four hours ago, Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract." Coulson started.

"NASA didn't give Selvig the authorization to test the Tesseract." Fury replied.

"That's the thing. He wasn't testing it at all. he wasn't even in the room when it happened." Coulson added.

"Are you saying the Tesseract just turned itself on?" Hill questioned.

Fury turned to Coulson and asked. "What are the reading levels at this point?"

"It's pretty much climbing right now. When Selvig was unable to shut it down, we ordered the evacuation." Coulson answered.

"How long will it be to get every single person out?" Fury asked.

"Hopefully, this place should be clear in 30 minutes." Coulson said.

"I'll give you 20 minutes." Fury ordered.

Coulson quickly nodded in understanding before he went the other way.

* * *

Fury and Hill were walking down a set of stairs.

"Sir, evacuating everyone here might not be successful." Hill started.

"It's better than telling them to go back to sleep." Fury responded.

"If the Tesseract's energy can't be controlled, there might not be a safe distance for everyone, including us, to escape." Hill continued.

Changing the subject, Fury said. "Go and make sure that the Phase 2 prototypes are being safely shipped out."

"Sir, is that really important at this point?" Hill questioned, taken aback. "Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Until the world comes to an end, we must act as though it continues to live on. Clear out everything from below. I want anything Phase 2 related to be on a truck and gone, now." Fury ordered.

"Yes Sir." Hill sighed, walking further down stairs while Fury stopped by another room. Many scientists were shown, working on a blue, glowing cube.

It was called the Tesseract.

Fury was shown, walking inside. "Doctor, explain what happened. Have you found out anything?"

"Not very much, Director." Selvig answered, walking towards him. "The Tesseract is currently misbehaving."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Fury questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's no joke at all. The Tesseract isn't only active, she's...acting unruly, like a spoiled child." Selvig answered.

"How long until you can shut it down?" Fury asked.

Selvig shook his head as he answered. "It's an energy source, Director. Even if we turn off the power, it'll just turn itself back on. There's no telling what will happen if it reaches it's peak level."

Fury glanced at the Tesseract as he spoke. "We were prepared for this, doctor. Harnessing a completely unknown energy sourse from outer space. "

"I'm afraid that we simply cannot harness that cube." Selvig replied. "My calculations aren't complete yet. Now it's throwing off a bit of radiation. Nothing harmful though, only low levels of gamma radiation."

"...That's far from being not harmful." Fury glared. "Tell me, where's Agent Barton?"

Selvig scoffed and responded. "You mean the Hawk? He's up at his nest, as usual."

Someone was shown, watching everything below from the railings. It was Agent **Clint Barton.**

His ear piece beeped. It was Fury. "Barton, come down and report to me."

Staying silent, Barton went down from the railings and made his way to Fury. Soon, they walked over to the Tesseract.

"I asked you to keep watch over this project so you could keep a close eye on any unnecessary complications." Fury reminded.

"Staying at a distance from everything and everyone else allows me to see anything more clearly." Barton answered.

Fury simply nodded before he asked. "Did you see anything that the doctor might have done to set the Tesseract off?"

"Nothing what I saw. No one has left or arrive. The doctor is clean. He hasn't even made a single phone call. If there was any kind of interference, sir, it wasn't at the other end." Barton noted.

"And what does that statement mean, Agent Barton?" Fury questioned.

"That cube is a doorway, right? It can be opened from each side." Barton said.

Before Fury could respond, the entire facility started to shake violently. At the other end of the room...a large blue portal started to form. It even started to brighten up the entire room.

And as soon as it appeared, it violently disappeared, leaving only a large blue mass of energy from above...and a single person on his knees, where the portal was.

His name...was **Loki.**

The God of Mischief smirked quietly to himself as he slowly got up to his feet, holding a large gold scepter with a blade at the other end, with a blue orb too.

Loki looked around the entire room, before his eyes landed on everyone, and the Tesseract.

Then, Fury called out to him. "Sir, put down that spear before anyone gets hurt!"

Staying silent at that, Loki looked at his scepter...before he fired a powerful blue blast at Fury and the others!

Some of the S.H.I.E.L.D Agents got hit by that attack before Loki jumped forth. He went and threw a few Asgardian knives, killing 3 agents with ease! Then more tried to attack, but Loki immediately took them down with a few kicks, sending them straight to a wall, and he attacked two more with his scepter!

All in all, Loki was able to take down a dozen agents in a matter of seconds.

Injured somewhat, Barton tried to get up by his feet. As he did, Loki rushed towards him. The S.H.I.E.L.D Agent immediately went for his gun...but Loki gently placed the tip of his scepter at his chest.

"...Impressive. Your Heart is full of vigor." Loki noted.

Soon, blue energy went through Barton, turning his eyes a bright blue. And strangely, he put his gun back in his Holster. Right away, Loki went and started to place his scepter on a few more agents.

Seeing this, Fury quietly went and grabbed the Tesseract. He placed the cube in a suitcase, and was about to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" Loki questioned, without facing the Director until he turned to him. "You can go...but the Tesseract stays."

"...This situation doesn't have to get any worse." Fury spoke calmly, facing Loki.

Loki chuckled as he said. "But, it must, and it shall be. I've traveled far and wide for anything less. I am Loki: A God from Asgard, and I've been given a task with glorious ambition."

_"Loki? That's Thor's Brother!" _Selvig thought as he listened in.

"Look here, we and the people of this World don't have anything against your people." Fury spoke.

"An ant doesn't have anything against an oncoming boot." Loki taunted.

Fury glared at Loki as he asked. "So, you want to stomp on us instead?"

"You misunderstand. I came here with exuberant news." Loki started. "Simply put, I wish to free your World."

"Free?" Fury repeated. "Dare I ask from what?"

"This World's greatest lie: Freedom." Loki answered. "Once you can see through that lie, with all of your heart..."

Suddenly, Loki turned and placed his scepter at Selvig's chest...bringing him under his control as well.

"You will know the true meaning of peace." Loki finished.

Fury stepped back as he said. "Peace? you don't actually mean those words at all, do you, Mr. God?"

"Sir, Director Fury is delaying us. This entire facility is about to blow to hell. Drop a hundred feet of this whole place, he wants to bury us down here." Barton spoke.

"Too bad I didn't bring flowers." Fury added.

"I'm afraid he's correct, sir." Selvig said as he looked at his computer. "The portal is collapsing at this very minute. We got probably two minutes before we end up getting buried down here."

Loki turned to Barton and spoke. "Make it quick."

Without a word, Barton quickly took out his gun and shot Fury in the right shoulder! Then he went and took the suitcase with the Tesseract inside. Finally, he, Loki, Selvig and the other S.H.I.E.L.D Agents made their escape.

* * *

Loki and his group were seen, walking into the parking lot. Also, Hill was seen inside too.

She spotted them, Loki especially. "Who's that man?"

"Don't know." Barton said as he went to one of the trucks. "We'll be needing this."

Giving them a suspicious glance, Hill turned to leave. As she walked, the walkie talkie in her hand started to make a sound.

* * *

"Agent Hill, do you copy?" Fury groaned in pain, talking to his walkie talkie, holding out the bullet in his shoulder, which was protected by a bullet proof vest. "Barton is being controlled! Stop him! He has the Tesseract! Go after them!"

* * *

Instantly, Hill turned and took out her gun, but Barton fired a few rounds from his gun at her. Luckily, she was able to get out of the way in time.

Getting in the driver's seat, Barton turned on the ignition and started to drive away, with Loki sitting on the back of the truck.

Shooting at them a few more times, Hill got into another truck right away and drove after them!

1 Minute until the facility was to blow up.

* * *

Getting up with his shoulder wound, Fury immediately left the room and started to make his way out of the room.

The mass of blue energy was seen, ready to take down the whole place.

* * *

Several cars were chasing Loki and his group. They even started to shoot at them, causing Loki to fire at one car with his scepter, stopping it and setting it aflame!

* * *

Groaning in pain, Fury was making his way back to the entrance.

Outside, Coulson and some of his men were trying to escape, but some of the objects fell to the ground due to the facility violently shaking.

"Leave it there! Go, go!" Coulson ordered his men.

* * *

As Loki's group was driving off, Hill's truck appeared right in front of them, and she immediately turned the car to face them, hitting the front of their car in the process!

Taking out their guns, Hill and Barton started shooting at each other.

* * *

As soon as he and his men made it to a helicopter, Coulson pulled out his walkie talkie. "Director Fury, we made it out okay. You have to get out of there, right now Sir."

* * *

Not needing to hear that twice, Fury was able to make his way to another helicopter and got inside safely.

And not a moment to soon...as the ground started to crack.

* * *

After wasting a few rounds, Barton pushed Hill's vehicle out of the way with his own, escaping again.

* * *

Soon...the massive blue energy from the Tesseract started to overflown...before it exploded!

Immediately, the whole place started to fall apart, and every last building started to cave in to the ground.

Fury watched quietly from the helicopter, seeing the facility's destruction.

* * *

Loki looked around and saw that the ground started to crumble from above. Fortunately for him and his group, they were able to get out of the facility in time.

From the helicopter, Coulson was seeing this with shocked eyes.

However, Hill's vehicle was hit by large amounts of debris, stopping Hill from chasing Loki any longer.

* * *

Making it onto the road, Loki and his group were about to make their full escape, until the helicopter that Fury was in, caught up with them.

Bringing out a handgun, Fury started to shoot at Loki and his group. Some of his bullets hit the windshield.

Suddenly, Loki pointed his scepter at the helicopter, shooting the tail with a energy blast, setting it aflame!

Fury jumped out of the helicopter in time before it crashed into the ground in a heap. Taking out his handgun, Fury tried shooting at Loki and his group, but they disappeared into the darkness.

And then, Coulson's voice came out of his walkie talkie. "Sir. Do you hear me, Sir?"

"The Tesseract has been snatched by a hostile group." Fury answered, holding up his walkie talkie. "Hill, are you there?"

* * *

Thankfully, Hill was able to survive, besides a few cuts, here and there. "I'm fine. A lot of our men are trapped underneath, though. It's impossible to tell how many survived at this time."

* * *

"I want every Agent who's still alive or off duty, to look for the Tesseract, and bring it back at once." Fury ordered.

"Yes Sir." Hill answered through the walkie talkie.

"Coulson, head back to the base. This is officially a level 7 situation. At this moment...we are now heading towards...a War."

Staying silent at this, Coulson asked. "What should we do at this point?"

Fury didn't answer as he looked out at the distance.

* * *

**Opening: Simple and Clean.**

* * *

_The first scenes, show Sora and Riku arriving in Hueco Mundo. Images of Aizen, Gin, Kaname, the Espada, and Ichigo._

_1-Sora was shown with the Avengers, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye facing the Chitauri._

_2-Queen Elsa is seen, freezing Sora's Keyblade, and almost Sora himself!_

_3-Korra was using Water Bending, Fire Bending, Earth Bending and Air Bending at Amon, who blocked one of Sora's attacks._

_4-Metal Gear Rex roared it fired it's weapons at Sora and Solid Snake!_

_5-Next scene showed Sora battling against Luffy in the Corrida Colosseum! Luffy jumped in the air, firing a Rubber Rubber Pistol at Sora!_

_6-In the Death Star, Sora and Luke Skywalker were battling Darth Vader at the same time!_

_7-Lucy was summoning her Celestial Spirits, back to back with Sora, who had his Keyblade out._

_8-Metal was wrapped around Sora, who was being lifted in the air by Magneto's magnetic Mutant abilities!_

_9-In the Night, Sora is shown on the ground, on his knees. He looks up and sees the Joker, pointing a Gun in front of his face._

_10-Dr. Facilier was smirking, showing Sora an illusion of his greatest desires._

_11-In the woods, Sora and Luke fon Fabre were fighting each other with their swords._

_12-Currently, Sora, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were surrounded by a large amount of Grimm._

_13-Izaya was seen, smirking as he watched Sora and Shizuo fighting each other in the streets of Ikebukuro._

_The final scene showed Sora facing Loki. The God of Mischief fired a blue blast at him from his scepter._

_Sora blocked that attack with his Keyblade, but Loki quickly knocked Sora to the ground, pointing at his neck with his scepter._

_Before the Keyblade Wielder could be defeated, the Avengers, Fury, Hill and Coulson appear right behind them. Loki takes a step back at this._

_Getting up on his feet, Sora briefly smiles at the Avengers before he and them charged at Loki!_

_Suddenly, the scene changes and shows Sora, holding the Kingdom Keyblade. He was standing, on the roof of Stark Tower._

* * *

**Kingdom Heart/The Avengers.**

* * *

Elsewhere...

* * *

"...Huh?"

Sora groaned...as a raindrop fell on his forehead. He slowly got up and rubbed his tired eyes. "Man...how long have I been out?"

Looking around his surroundings, Sora found himself...in the middle of Karakura Town.

(Takes Place in Shattered Illuminations, Chapter 2.)

* * *

**That's it for today, everyone!**

**Before I leave, here's a Omake!**

* * *

**Omake! I am Groot. By ****White Lantern Oath 009!**

* * *

"Hey there!" Isshin called, walking over to Groot. "You're a big fella alright. Who are you?"

"I am Groot." Groot replied.

Isshin grinned as he pointed his thumb at his chest. "Weird name, but whatever. My name is Isshin!"

"I am Groot." Groot repeated.

"Yeah, yeah. We already went through that." Isshin said.

"I am Groot." Groot repeated again.

"Look, I already know who are you." Isshin frowned, crossing his arms. "Don't you have anything else to say?"

"I am...Groot?" Groot said, looking confused.

"Listen! You already introduced yourself 4 times!" Isshin snapped. "Say anything but your name! Okay?!"

"...I am Groot." Groot answered in a disappointed tone.

"...AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Isshin roared as he started to bang his head on the ground. "I QUIT! THERE'S NO POINT HAVING A CONVERSATION WITH YOU!"

Groot blinked innocently at this.

* * *

**See you guys soon! And enjoy Guardians of the Galaxy!**

**Bye!**


	2. Assembling of the Heroes

**Hey, everyone! It's time for another Chapter! I bet you were waiting for this, right?**

**Also, I hope you guys enjoyed Guardians of the Galaxy from last Friday! I surely did! Also, for those who haven't seen it yet, wait until the credits are over. You'll get to see an extra scene.**

**I might be simply retelling the entire story, but this is mostly the first half. Things will change once Sora appears.**

**More importantly, it's time for you guys to decide which will be the 2nd World to pick. Here are your choices.**

**RWBY. X-Men: Evolution. One Piece. Durarara. Fairy Tail. Frozen. Metal Gear Solid. Star Wars: Episode 6. Tales of the Abyss. Princess and The Frog. Legend of Korra. The Dark Knight.**

**Which will be the 2nd World? Well, it's time for all of you decide at this point!**

**Without further ado, read and enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**Back at Karakura.**

* * *

Startled, Isshin slowly turned his head around...and saw a Hollow standing behind him.

The Hollow was completely Black, save for it's White Mask. It had long hair, reaching down to the middle of its back. It also had two long, pointed horns coming from the sides of its head. Its Hollow hole was located in its upper chest. Finally, it had two blades in place of its forearms

"What...what the hell are you...?!" Isshin questioned, absolutely shocked.

(Takes place in Chapter 2 of Shattered Illuinnations.)

* * *

**Meanwhile...in the World of the Avengers.**

* * *

"What is it?"

At night, a uninhibited looking building with broken down floors, old looking, and worn-out was shown, with 4 people inside. Three of them were Russian thugs.

One of them...was **Natasha Romanoff: AKA The Black Widow.**

After she was being 'interrogated', she got a call from Coulson.

"We need you to come back, right away." Coulson called.

"Are you being serious?" Natasha questioned. "I'm still working."

"This is more important at the moment." Coulson insisted.

"I'm currently in an interrogation. This blockhead is giving away all of his secrets to me."

"...No...I'm not?" The man stuttered.

Rolling her eyes, Natasha continued to argue. "Look, you can't call off this assignment, right now."

"Natasha...Barton has been compromised." Coulson sighed.

Hearing this, Natasha became very quiet, though she looked calm as ever. "...Let me get back to you."

As soon as the phone was taken away, Natasha kicked one of the man in the crotch, sending him to the ground!

Then she got up and kicked one of the thugs in the chest. Then she rolled over to the 3rd thug, despite being tied to a chair. She quickly shoved the back heels of the chair onto his feet, and smacked him with the back of her head. Then she kicked him to the ground!

Coulson waited patiently as he heard the fighting from the other line.

Soon, she jumped on one of the thugs and landed on the other one, breaking herself off the chair in the process! Jumping on her feet, she grabbed by the last thug by both arms, but she quickly snapped his fingers in half with ease, and she kicked him in the chest with both feet, jumping back up on her feet after she fell. Then she raced towards him, and jumped at his face, locking her legs around him as she took him down!

Soon, she went and grabbed the leader, bringing him to the edge of the broken down floor, quickly tying his leg with a loose chain. Eventually, she pushed him down, causing him to hang helplessly.

Grabbing her phone and shoes, Natasha started to leave. "Where is Barton, right now?"

"That's a unanswered question." Coulson said.

"But he's still alive, right?" Natasha asked.

"We believe so. I'll inform you of everything once you return." Coulson answered. "Before that, we need you to go see the BIG GUY."

"Coulson, Stark trusts me as much as he would throw me." Natasha chuckled.

"Oh, I got Stark covered. I'm talking about the BIG GUY." Coulson emphasized.

Realizing what he really meant, Natasha stopped in her tracks as her eyes slowly widened. "...Боже мой."

("English for Oh Dear.)

* * *

**Soul Society.**

* * *

Before Isshin could leave, Yamamoto called out to him. "By the way, the death of this Hollow is rather...strange in your report. I think you left out a few important details."

The Captain of Squad 10 froze quietly at this.

Yamamoto looked at him, straight in the eye before he asked. "Is there anything...you want to add to this report...Captain Shiba?"

Thinking about Sora and Masaki, Isshin stayed quiet before he replied. "...No. Nothing at all."

(Takes place in Chapter 4 Shattered Illuminations.)

* * *

**Kolkata, India.**

* * *

"...Why am I not surprised?"

Standing in a small house in the outskirts of town...was Doctor **Bruce Banner.**

After living here for so long, Banner was asked by a child to help her poor sick mother. Coming here though, the little girl escaped through a window, and Banner was merely tricked.

"For someone who wants to avoid stress...you sure picked one hell of a location to remain unseen."

Banner quickly turned, and saw Natasha, who came out of the shadows in a red dress.

"...Avoiding stress isn't how I do it." Banner responded as he walked over to a table.

"Then, mind telling me what it is. Yoga? Fishing?" Natasha playfully questioned.

Looking around with a nervous smile, Banner replied. "You brought me away from the city, that's pretty clever. Can I also assume that this place isn't surrounded?"

"...It's just the two of us." Natasha answered as she sat down.

Not convinced, Banner asked. "What about your actress buddy? Do little girls start out as spies at such an age?"

"...Not sure, but I did." Natasha answered.

"I see. And who are you?" Banner asked.

"Natasha Romanoff." The Agent answered. "It's a Pleasure to finally meet you."

Banner smiled somewhat and said. "Are you here...to kill me as well, Miss Romanoff. Because that's not going to work out for you, or anyone."

"No. I was sent here by S.H.I.E.L.D." Natasha answered as she got up and walked towards him.

"S.H.I.E.L.D? How did they find me?" Banner questioned nervously.

"We always knew where you were, Doctor." Natasha reassured. "And we also warded off any interesting parties off your trail, and S.H.I.E.L.D made sure to keep their distance."

Looking towards her, Banner asked. "How come?"

"Director Fury doesn't think you're a problem, but we need you to come with us." Natasha spoke.

"...And what if I say No?" Banner asked.

"I'll persuade you then." Natasha smirked.

"...And what if the **Big Guy **says No too?" Bruce asked again with a grim expression.

"You've been through more than a year without transforming, Doctor." Natasha answered. "I don't think you should start right now."

Banner looked down at the ground and said. "I'm afraid I don't always get what I want these days."

Sitting out again, Natasha pulled out her cellphone. "Doctor, the whole World is facing a potential global cataclysm."

Chuckling, Banner said. Well, those are what I try to avoid too, besides stress."

Placing her cellphone on the table, which had a photo of the Tesseract. "This is a cube called the Tesseract. It has the energy to wipe out all life on the planet itself."

Putting on his glasses, Banner looked at it and asked. "What does Fury want me to do about it? Swallow the whole thing with my mouth?"

"Well, he needs you to locate it. It's been stolen. It omits a gamma radiation signature that's far too weak for S.H.I.E.L.D. to detect. There's no one else on this planet that knows gamma radiation like you do. If there was, we wouldn't be seeing each other." Natasha explained.

"So, Fury doesn't want the Monster, right?" Banner asked.

"He hasn't said anything about that." Natasha answered.

"Are you sure about that?" Banner questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"...Talk to Fury. He needs you, now." Natasha said.

"He needs me in a cage, doesn't he?" Banner questioned.

"Doctor, you're not going to be held in a-" Natasha tried to reason.

**"STOP lying to me!" **Banner angrily snapped, slamming both of his hands on the table. Natasha quickly reacted by pulling out a Gun from under the table.

Calming down all of a sudden, Banner stepped back. "S-sorry about that. That was mean of me. I just wanted to see how you reacted."

Natasha narrowed her eyes at this.

"Now...how about we just relax, and you can start off by putting that gun down, so the BIG GUY doesn't cause a ruckus. Okay...Natasha?" Banner asked in a soothing tone.

After staying quiet for a few seconds, Natasha placed her gun down before talking to a device on her ear. "Stand down."

Outside the house...about 20 or 30 Agents backed away from the house.

"...Just the two of us?" Banner asked Natasha, looking amused.

The Black Widow remained silent at that.

* * *

**Karakura Town.**

* * *

"That's enough."

Startled, Isshin and Ryuken quickly turned to Kisuke, who was standing in the sky too. He looked very serious before he said. "Now is not the time to act antagonistic with one another. Now, follow me, both of you. I have an idea...on how to save that girl. But...it's up to you to make that choice."

Isshin and Ryuken stayed quiet before they turned to Masaki, who was sweating and breathing heavily at this point.

(Also takes place in Chapter 4 of Shattered Illuminations.)

* * *

**At a Gym.**

* * *

Someone was shown, punching a punching bag in an empty gym in town. It was a very tall man.

It was...**Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America.**

As he kept on punching the poor bag with his strength, Rogers started to think back about his past, back in WW2.

Then, remembering how he got frozen in the ocean...Steve became even angrier before he punched the bag off it's chain, knocking it far away into the ground!

Catching his breath, Steve walked over to a pile of punching bags, and he picked one right up with ease before chaining it up. Then he started to punch it, but he was much more calm.

"Can't sleep well?" Fury asked as he walked inside with a folder in his hands.

Steve turned to him before he finished punching the bag. "I've been asleep for seventy years. I think I've had enough of that, Sir."

"Then you should be out there, celebrating, sightseeing the World. Most people your age would be in retirement homes at this time." Fury said.

Steve remained silent as he started to take off the bandages around his hands. "While I was daydreaming in the ocean, the World was at War. As soon as I wake up, I heard that we won...but they didn't say a thing about losing."

"We all made mistakes back then. Very recent ones in fact." Fury said.

"...So, you're here with a mission, Sir?" Steve asked as he sat down.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Fury said as he handed Steve the folder he carried. Looking through the pages, Steve looked and saw the Tesseract.

"...Hydra's most powerful weapon." Steve muttered.

Fury nodded at this. "Your old friend, Howard Stark fished that out in the sea, but he was actually looking for you. He thought up an idea that we all are trying to make come true. The Tesseract might be the key to unlimited sustainable power. That's something the world absolutely requires."

"Who stole it from you?" Steve asked as he looked through the file.

"His name is Loki. He's not from any part of this World." Fury answered calmly. "We'll have to explain everything else to you later. That is, if you're willing to accept. The world has became much more strange and unusual, than you already remembered."

"I seriously doubt there'll be anything that'll surprise me." Steve retorted before he picked up his gym bag, along with another gym bag before leaving.

"Ten bucks says you will be." Fury called out before he added. "There'll be a debriefing package at your apartment, waiting for you. Also...is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we don't know about?"

"...You should have left it in the bottom of the ocean." Steve responded before he vanished from view.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

In the ocean...a person in a Red and Yellow Iron Suit was shown, firing a small amount of energy onto a power line. After placing a device on it that started to glow, the person flew out of the water, and on towards the city.

"Alright, You're good to go on at this point. The rest is in your hands." The Iron Man spoke.

"That means you are able to disconnect those transition lines? Are we currently off the grid?" A woman asked the person through his helmet.

"Stark Towers is about to become the lighthouse of of self sustaining pure energy." The Iron Suit said.

"Right now, we should hold off celebrating until the arc reactor takes over and it actually works. Understand?" The woman asked.

The Iron Suit chuckled and asked. "What are we waiting for then? Light her up."

A large skyscraper building with the name STARK lit up in lights in the middle of the city.

"How does it look?" The woman questioned.

"Just like Christmas, but with more of my taste." The Iron suit answered.

"It's only a matter of time before the public becomes aware of this. You need to do a press conference. I'm working in DC tomorrow on my way there."

"Pepper, you're killing the moment. Enjoy it while it lasts." The Iron Suit joked.

"Come in here and I will." Pepper spoke in a teasing tone.

Making his way to STARK Towers, the man in the Iron Suit landed on the roof of the tower. Soon, he started to walk inside as pieces of his Armor started to get removed, one by one.

"Sir, Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. is on the line." J.A.R.V.I.S spoke.

"I'm not in. Tell him to come back in a week or so." The man answered as more armor got removed.

"Sir, I'm afraid he's not leaving without having a meeting with you." J.A.R.V.I.S continued.

"Cut off all lines, J.A.R.V.I.S. I'm having a date." The man said before all of his Armor got removed.

It was...**Tony Stark. **To some...it was** Iron Man.**

(I'm going to skip the next scene, since it purely doesn't interest me at all.)

(Here's a brief summary, Stark and Pepper start to get all nice and cozy, but Coulson pops in to tell Stark about the theft of the Tesseract. Soon, Stark gets to work before Pepper and Coulson leave.)

* * *

**Karakura Town.**

* * *

In the darkness, Masaki was shown, still falling in the air. The large Hollow like mask was ready to consume her. The Quincy female shielded her face with her arms, closing her eyes tightly.

GRAB!

Masaki opened her eyes...and she saw Isshin, who had one of his arms holding her. His other hand was holding Engetsu.

The Soul Reaper Captain turned to the surprised Masaki with a smile. "What's up? Your Knight in Shining Armor...has arrived."

(Takes place in Chapter 4 of Shattered Illuminations.)

* * *

**That's it for now, everyone! Sorry for the short chapters. But it'll get even better over time!**

**Remember, you must choose which will be the next World after the Avengers. The choices are above.**

**Also, give me some more ideas if you have some!**

**Now, here's the Omake!**

* * *

**Omake! Avengers Recruitment.**

* * *

Nick Fury and Phil Coulson were sitting at a table, interviewing someone.

"You think you have the essentials to become an Avenger?" Fury questioned, looking up at the person he was talking to. "By the way...who are you again?"

"I'm glad you asked!" The person exclaimed, posing. "Wearing this mask of peace and hope...comes the fearless defender and hero of this World! I am...Captain Justice!"

Fury and Coulson merely stared at Captain Justice...who was actually Pete, who was wearing the same costume, back from Birth by Sleep.

"...Captain...Justice." Coulson started to say. "Tell us exactly...why you want to be an Avenger."

Hearing this, Pete nervously took out a few notes as he stuttered. "W-well, let's see now. I wish to fight Evil...to spread love a-and peace around the World! I only ask in return...is to make me an Avenger, help me fight against the baddies of this city...build a Gold statue in my honor...and maybe some reward money...WAIT! Scratch that! Forget those two sentences! What I really meant to say was-!"

"I think we're done for just about today." Fury responded as he pressed a red button on the table. "Have a nice day."

Soon...a huge hole opened up at where Pete was standing, causing him to scream and fall below!

"Sir...when did you have that trap door installed?" Coulson questioned.

The Director got up and left before saying. "Don't blame me. You're the one who decided to have these recruitment sessions, Coulson."

Coulson didn't know how to respond to that.

* * *

**It's nice to know that Fury is prepared for just about anything!**

**See you guys later! Bye!**


	3. Thor's Appearance

**It's me again, Gakuto1991!**

**Then again, who else could it be?**

**This is a new chapter for my Avengers Crossover with Kingdom Hearts. Hopefully, I can end this story this month.**

**Heres the choices for the Second World.**

**Frozen-2.**

**The Dark Knight-1.**

**X-Men: Evolution-1.**

**Star Wars-1.**

**Metal Gear Solid-1.**

**Right now, Frozen is in the lead! Keep em coming, everyone!**

**Next month, they'll be showing the Second Season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I know that some of you who might watched the series were very disappointed that the show wasn't exactly what we were all expecting.**

**But c'mon, it's S.H.I.E.L.D. It's not as though we were going to see well known Marvel Characters, Hero or Villain, popping up in every episode.**

**The episodes after the Winter Soldier were better, but I'm sure the show will pick up the pace this time.**

**Finally, if you have any Final Fantasy characters in mind for the Avengers, just let me know!**

**And, read it and enjoy.**

* * *

Inside an flying aircraft, Coulson got off from his chair after learning that he and his men were 40 minutes away from reaching base. He went and walked over to Steve, who was sitting down.

"So, this Doctor Banner was trying to recreate the serum that was experimented on me?" Steve asked.

"He wasn't the only one. Many people tried." Coulson answered. "You were the World's First Super Hero. Banner believed that by using Ganma radiation, we could replicate the original serum that you were injected with."

"Well it looks like his attempt didn't turn out so good." Steve noted, watching a video of a green monster.

"That's about right." Coulson agreed. "But when he's not that...thing, he's about as smart as Stephen Hawking."

Steve turned to Coulson, confused.

"It means...he's a very smart person." Coulson explained, a bit embarrassed.

The Super Soldier quietly nodded before turning his attention back to the video.

"Anyway, it's a real honor, to finally meet you, officially." Coulson added.

Steve gave a quick nod and half-smile.

"Well, we met before. I was watching you while you were asleep." Coulson said, causing Steve to look at him, confused again. "W-what I meant was, I was there when you were still frozen. But that doesn't matter, because it's really an honor to have you on board, Captain."

Staying quiet at this, Steve got up and watched the view from the cockpit. "Well...hopefully, I'm the right Soldier for this mission."

Don't worry, you are. Absolutely." Coulson reassured. "Also, we altered your suit, and well, I had a bit of some design input too."

"That uniform?" Steve questioned. "Isn't it a bit old fashioned, with the Stars and Stripes?"

"...With everything that has happened, and the events that are about to come to light...an little old fashioned doesn't hurt."

* * *

Out in the ocean, a large ship was shown. It had vehicles, jets, helicopters, and workers walking all around.

Eventually, the plane that Coulson and his men were in, arrived, landing safely on the ship.

The back door opened up, allowing Coulson and Steve to come out. Coulson left to do a few things, leaving Steve on his own. The Super Soldier took a look around as everyone else did their own business.

"You've been the subject of conversation for everyone around here, finding you in all of that ice."

Steve turned and saw Natasha, walking towards him. "Agent Natasha Romanoff, it's a pleasure to meet you, Captain."

"Good to know." Steve answered in a polite tone. Soon, he and Natasha walked around.

"Just out of curiosity, did Coulson ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" Natasha asked.

"Cards...of me?" Steve questioned, surprised.

"Yep. They're vintage, he's very proud." Natasha said, amused. "Coulson looked as though he was going to swoon, when S.H.I.E.L.D. found you."

Steve was about to reply until he saw Banner, who nervously looked around.

"Dr. Banner." Steve called, walking over to Banner, who turned to face him, confused. But that didn't last long, as Banner recognized him.

"Oh, Hello. I was told that you would be coming here as well." Bruce noted, shaking Steve's hand.

"I heard that you can help us find the cube." Steve answered as he shook Bruce's hand too.

"Is that the only thing that you heard about me?" Bruce questioned.

"It's the only thing that I'm interested in." Steve reassured.

Nodding quietly at this, Bruce spoke up. "All of this must be unusual for you, especially since many years have passed by."

Steve shook his head as he said. "Well, I'm actually quite familiar with this type of environment."

Before they could converse any further, Natasha stepped into their conversation. "Captain, Doctor, you two might wanna step inside for just a minute. It's going to be a little difficult to breath."

Hearing this, Steve and Bruce stepped back as the ship started shaking...as four huge lift fans mounted on the sides came out of the water!

"...I thought this was a submarine." Steve spoke up, surprised.

"Really now? Fury wants me in a submerged pressurized metal vessel?" Bruce questioned, amused.

Stepping closer to the edge, Steve and Bruce watched in amazement as the ship started to float into the air!

"Oh, no. This is even worse than I thought." Bruce chuckled, even more amused.

* * *

Later on, Steve and Bruce followed Natasha inside the ship, walking into the main room where everyone was working, walking around as many worked on computers inside.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. Emergency Protocol 193.6 is now in effect. We are good to go, Sir." Hill spoke at her position.

"Excellent. Let's vanish." Fury ordered from his position as well.

* * *

Soon, the Helicarrier started to vanish into the clouds, disappearing from anyone's view!

* * *

"Gentleman." Fury called, turning face to Steve and Bruce. The Super Soldier quietly took out a 10$ Bill from his pocket, handing it to Fury.

The Director took it before he walked over to Bruce. "Doctor, thank you for cooperating."

"Well, thanks for asking nicely." Bruce said in a somewhat polite tone."So, uh...how long will you be needing me on this trip?"

"Once we retrieve the Tesseract from the enemy, you're good to go." Fury assured calmly.

"I see." Bruce nodded. "Got any idea where it might be?"

Coulson walked up to explain. "We're searching through every wirelessly available camera on each side of the planet. Cell phones, laptops, you name it. If it's connected to a satellite, tracking down the Tesseract shouldn't take too long."

"But that's not enough time to find Barton, Selvig and the others." Natasha argued.

"You and your men will have to limit down the field. How many spectrometers can you gain access to?" Bruce asked as he started to remove his jacket.

"How many are out there right now?" Fury asked, crossing his arms.

"Call every single lab you know, tell them to put every spectrometer on the roof and measure them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracing algorithm based on mass recognition. At least we will be able to rule out a few places. Do you have anywhere for me to work, privately?"

Fury nodded in agreement before he said. "Agent Romanoff, would you mind showing Dr. Banner to where his laboratory is, please."

"You're gonna enjoy it, Doc. We got all the toys and gadgets." Natasha joked as she left to the lab, with Bruce following her.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

* * *

In a unknown laboratory, many scientists were shown, working on a large device in the middle of the room.

"Oh dear. Where the heck did you find these people?" Selvig laughed, working on the device.

"I'm afraid that S.H.I.E.L.D. has a long list of enemies, Doctor." Barton answered, looking at a screen in his hands. "This is the ingredient that you need for the Tesseract?"

"Indeed. It's called Iridium. They're found in meteorites, and it can also form anti protons. It's not easy to get ahold of nowadays."

"Even more so if S.H.I.E.L.D. founds out that we need it." Barton added.

Well, I didn't know that we needed it until today!" Selvig laughed before he turned to Loki, who was walking over to them.

"The Tesseract has shown me so much. It's...it's more than just simple knowledge, it's more like...truth." Selvig spoke.

"I am aware of this." Loki nodded in agreement before he turned to Barton. "What did the Tesseract show you, Agent Barton?"

"Our next target." Barton answered.

"Care to tell me what you'll be needing." Loki asked.

Barton walked over to a case, and opened it, taking out his bow. "I'm going to need a distraction...and an eyeball too."

* * *

On the Helicarrier, everyone was working on the computers, searching for Loki. Meanwhile, Steve and Coulson were talking.

"Well...I mean, I just hope it's not too much trouble. When you have the time..." Coulson started.

"No, no. It's okay." Steve reassured.

"It's a vintage deck. It took me a few years to collect all of them. Near mint, slight wear around the edges, but, nothing to ruin the value." Coulson added.

Before Coulson could continue, Agent Sitwell called out. "We found him. 67% match. Wait, now it's 79%."

"What's his status?" Coulson questioned, walking over.

"He's in **Stuttgart, Germany**. 28, Konigstrasse. He's isn't exactly hiding, but he's alone at this point." Sitwell noted.

Fury nodded and he turned to Steve. "Captain, it's time."

Hearing this, Steve stayed quiet before he left to suit up.

* * *

**Germany.**

* * *

At night, many cars were arriving and many people came out of them, attending a gala in a huge building. Inside, the attendees were having drinks and were conversing with one another as a few musicians were playing the violin.

Outside of the buildings, two guards were keeping an eye on things. The guard on one of the building looked down, and saw the second guard on the ground...with an Arrow to the chest.

Immediately, the other guard tried to search for the assailant, only to be shot in the neck by another arrow.

Then, Barton came out of the shadows, and with two other mind controlled men, walked over to a door with a machine on the knob, keeping the door locked.

* * *

Inside the building...Loki walked inside in human attire, his scepter disguised as a cane.

Looking over at the people from down below, Loki quickly went and walked down a set of stairs. One of the guards turned to face him, only for Loki whack him harshly with his came.

As everyone inside gasped in shock, Loki went and grabbed the man in charge of the gala, and slammed him on a marble slab, pulling out a device that glowed with a blue color. Then he shoved it onto his eye!

* * *

Holding the very same device on the lock, Barton watched as the device scanned the lock, allowing the door to open.

Walking inside, Barton opened a metal drawer and found a glass container, holding the Iridium inside.

* * *

As everyone was screaming and running out of the building, Loki quietly walked after them before his attire reverted to his Asgardian attire, including a Gold helmet with long horns.

A police car was shown, arriving at the scene, but Loki turned his cane back into its scepter form, he launched a blue blast at the police car, flipping it right over upside down.

Even more terrified, the crowd tried to run away, but Loki reappeared in front of them with his magic.

"Kneel before me." Loki ordered.

The crowd ignored him as they tried to run the other way, only for Loki to appear in front of them again! Then 3 more appeared at different sides!

"I said...KNEEL!" Loki shouted.

Frightened and defenseless, everyone went down on their knees quietly, and kneeled before the God of Mischief.

Smirking at this, Loki started to speak. "Is not this more simpler for all of you? Isn't this supposed to be...your natural state? It's the unexpressed truth of human kind, that you desire enslavement. The shining temptation of freedom reduces your life's happiness and joy in a mad struggle for power, for identity. You and your fellow man were destined to be dominated. In the end...every single of you will always kneel."

Everyone who was kneeling remained silent, but very much afraid. But then, an elderly man stood up and said. "...Not by men like you."

"Hmph. There are no men like me." Loki chuckled.

"...There are always men like you." The elderly man said bravely.

Looking annoyed, Loki pointed his scepter at him. "Look to your elder, everyone. He shall be an example."

Firing at his blue fireball, Loki expected to see a corpse. However...someone jumped in and blocked the elderly man from the blast with a Shield, redirecting the attack to Loki, knocking him head first to the ground!

"You know, when I was in Germany years ago, I saw a man standing above everybody else, and we had a disagreement."

Loki and everyone else turned and saw Captain America, dressed up fully in his costume, with his Shield in hand.

"Well, look who it is." Loki smirked as he stood up on his feet, scepter in hand. "The Soldier out of time."

"Looks like you're the one who's out of time." Captain America retorted before a S.H.I.E.L.D. Jet appeared behind in the sky.

Natasha, who was piloting the jet, unleashed a machine gun at the bottom of the jet. "Loki, drop the scepter and surrender."

Right after she said that, Loki fired a energy blast at the jet, but Natasha managed to move the jet out of the way in time.

Suddenly, Captain America threw his Shield at Loki's chest, knocking him a bit. The whole crowd got up and started to run away at this.

Running up to him as he caught his Shield, Captain America quickly punched Loki across the face, but the God just glared before he attacked the Super Soldier with his scepter.

Blocking his first attacks with his Shield, Loki was able to hit Captain America in the ribs with his Scepter before he knocked him a few feet away!

Getting up on his feet despite the pain, Captain America threw his Shield at Loki again, who merely smacked it to the ground with his scepter before the Super Soldier attacked him.

Dodging a few of Loki's attacks, Captain America landed a few punches on Loki, but the God knocked him away again with his scepter, not affected by the attacks.

Pointing his scepter at Captain America's head, Loki sneered. "Now kneel."

"...Not happening...!" Captain America grunted, pushing the scepter away before he jumped up and kicked Loki across the face!

"I can't get a clear shot." Natasha frowned, watching their fight. Loki grabbed Captain America and threw him across the ground with one hand, stomping towards him with scepter in hand.

Before Natasha could do anything...a song started to play inside the jet before a voice called out in the PA System. "Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?"

Hearing this, Natasha rolled her eyes before smiling.

Captain America and Loki looked up at the sky...and saw Iron Man flying towards them! Lifting up his hands, Iron Man fired two blasts from each hand, knocking Loki to the ground!

Landing on his feet, Iron Man unleashed every weapon in his armor at Loki with Captain America, who got up and stood by his side. "Make your move, Reindeer Games."

Looking injured, Loki glared at the two heroes...before some of his armor and helmet vanished in a golden glow, and he raised his hands in surrender.

"Smart choice." Iron Man spoke before he concealed his weapons.

Panting heavily, Captain America spoke. "Mr. Stark."

"Captain." Iron Man greeted as the jet moved behind them.

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

* * *

Before anyone else could say anything...Darkness started to spread in a circle, around Traverse Town! Sora gasped at this, taking out his Kingdom Keyblade.

And then, **Shadow Heartless **started to rise out of the ground! And the numbers started to pile up.

Isshin gasped as he backed away, holding Masaki in his arms. "W-what's going on?! What are those things?!"

"The Heartless...!" Sora hissed as he took a fighting stance. He and Isshin started to get surrounded by more and more Heartless!

Before he could fight, Sora looked up at the sky...and saw 13 twinkling Lights.

_"...13...Worlds?" _He thought.

(Takes place at the end of Chapter 6-Shattered Illuminations.)

* * *

**God of Thunder.**

* * *

The jet that Natasha was piloting was shown, flying over at a large forest with mountains in view.

Tony and Steve were inside in the back, with Loki sitting down, tied up.

"Has he said anything?" Fury asked from the radio.

"Not even a chuckle." Natasha answered.

"Just bring him here at once. We don't have very much time." Fury ordered. Natasha quietly nodded before she turned the radio off.

Steve turned to Loki before he said. "...I don't like how this is going."

"What? The part when Mr. Rock of Ages gave up so easily?" Tony asked in a casual tone.

Steve shook his head as he said. "I don't remember it being that easy in my time. This guy packs more than a wallop."

"Still, you were pretty nimble, for an senior citizen." Tony said in a dry tone. "What's your sectet? Pilates?"

"Excuse me?" Steve questioned, confused.

"It kinda like calisthenics. You missed a whole lot when you were sleeping in the ice, as a Capsicle." Tony quipped.

Steve glared at the Billionaire as he replied. "I don't remember Fury mentioning to me that you were going to show up."

"Well, that's not the only thing that Fury won't tell you, or anyone else." Tony dryly answered.

Before they could talk any further...Thunder and Lightning started to shake the jet in the sky.

"What's going on? Where's that lightning coming from?" Natasha questioned.

Looking at Loki, who looked a little worried, Steve asked. "What's the matter? Is all of that thunder scaring you?"

"I'm not overly fond of it these days." Loki answered as he looked around, his eyes darting around the jet.

As the thunder and lightning raged on...someone was shown, flying towards the quinjet, landing on the top of it.

It was...**Thor: Prince of Asgard, and God of Thunder.**

As Natasha tried to escape the lightning, Tony immediately grabbed his helmet and placed it back on. Then he went and unlocked the back of the jet, intending to fly out to see what was going on.

"Wait, we don't know what's going on!" Steve called.

Before anything else could be said, Thor appeared and got inside. Loki's expression became shocked at this.

Iron Man went to blast Thor with his hand, but Thor smacked him away with his Hammer, **Mjølnir.**

Instantly, the God of Thunder walked towards Loki and freed him from his bindings, grabbing him by the front of his attire.

Spinning his Hammer, Thor immediately flew out of the jet as he held onto Loki, leaving everyone stunned by these events.

"...Great, Now there's another one." Iron Man muttered.

"It could be Another Asgardian?" Natasha questioned, trying to pilot the quinjet.

"Do you think he's a ally?" Captain America asked.

"That's besides the point. If he frees Loki or kills him, the rest of you and Fury can kiss the Tesseract goodbye." Iron Man said firmly as he was about to fly out.

Captain America went to stop him. "Stark, wait. We need a plan of attack first."

"I already got a plan. Attack." Iron Man quipped before he flew out of the jet and straight to where Thor had gone to.

Seeing him leave, Captain America went to grab a parachute, strapping it to his upper body.

"If I were you, Captain, I would sit this one out." Natasha warned.

"I'm not the type to stand around like a garden gnome, ma'am." Captain America quickly answered.

"Those two men come from legends and story books. they're basically what we call Gods." Natasha tried to argue.

"As far as I know, ma'am, I don't remember reading about Gods who dress up like that." Captain America spoke before he jumped out of the quinjet himself.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

In another part of the mountains and forest...3 flying objects were shown, falling in the sky as the thunder and lightning went on.

The 3 objects were rushing towards the forest as the speed picked up...slamming onto a large tree, knocking it down!

In a small crater...three people lied down in it.

Isshin and Masaki were shown, lying down in the crater, currently unconscious at this point.

And then...Sora groaned as he climbed out of the crater, getting up on his feet. He looked up at the sky and saw lighting and thunder raging on.

"...We made it." Sora sighed in relief.

* * *

**That's all for now, everyone. I made this chapter 1000 words longer than the previous two. Hoped you enjoy this.**

**Next chapter, how Sora got to the World of the Avengers will be shown, along with Sora getting dragged into the fight between Captain America, Thor and Iron Man!**

**Remember, tell me in your reviews, about which World you want to be the 2nd World.**

**Right now, Frozen is the lead. Let's see if that'll stay that way next chapter!**

**And now...it's time for another Omake!**

* * *

**Omake! The day Captain America punched...Hitler? By ****White Lantern Oath 009.**

* * *

"It is now time...to end this whole war, Ichigo Kurosaki...and Sora." Yhwach smirked, pointing his sword at the two fighters.

Ichigo seethed at the Father of the Quincy with anger. Zangetsu was lying near him. He had various injures. "D-damn you...!"

Sora groaned in pain, laying on his knees next to the Substitute Soul Reapers. He had the Keyblade in one hand. "We won't...lose to a lunatic like you!"

"Is that right?" Yhwach asked in a confident tone. "Well, how do you expect to survive tomorrow?"

Managing to get up on his feet, Sora took out a White Summon stone...with a Red, White and Blue Shield! "Captain!"

In a flash of Light...Captain America appeared in front of Sora, with his Shield in hand, and uniform on.

"Who the hell...?" Ichigo questioned, his eyebrows raising. "What's with the costume on?"

"Ah. And who might this be?" Yhwach asked with a smirk. "Another one of your useless comrades, Sora?"

Captain America looked up at Yhwach, and his eyes widened. The Insane Quincy started to resemble someone...quite familiar from his time during WW2.

"...Hitler!" Captain America yelled, rushing towards Yhwach with a fist, causing the Quincy to step back in surprise.

"I am not who you think-!" Yhwach tried to explain...but he was interrupted as Captain America shoved his fist into his nose...knocking him away into outer space!

Sora, Ichigo, their friends and Soul Reaper allies, along with the Sternritter, had their jaws comically dropped in shock and disbelief.

Satisfied, Captain America disappeared in a flash of light. Leaving everyone else still shocked.

And that was how the Soul Reapers won the war against the Quincy. All thanks to Captain America...who didn't even know it.

* * *

**Have a nice day.**


	4. Help from a Friend: Iron Man vs Thor

**Yo. I'm back with the whole new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Also, I'm sadly aware that Robin Williams has passed away. Despite the circumstances of his death, let's just remember the happy or humorous moments he had in the movies he was acting in.**

**Now, let's focus on the voting of the Second World.**

**Frozen-2.**

**The Dark Knight-1.**

**X-Men: Evolution-1.**

**Star Wars-1.**

**Metal Gear Solid-3.**

**Right now, Metal Gear is in the lead, with Frozen only a vote behind! Keep em coming!**

**Hopefully, I can finish this story before September.**

**So, read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Flashback: Before Sora's arrival at the Avengers World.**

* * *

Sora looked confused, seeing the 13 twinkling Lights in the dark sky. As he stared, more and more Heartless came out of the ground, preparing to attack the young Keyblade Wielder.

"OI! Sora!" Isshin barked, still holding Masaki, stepping back from the Heartless. "If you have some sort of plan to get us out of here, then say something!"

Jumping back at this, Sora looked down and tried to frantically think of a plan to escape.

But then...

"Well! WELL! Isn't this a fantastic unexpected surprise~!

Suddenly...two big hands went and grabbed Sora and Isshin, who still held onto Masaki. Then, the three people were lifted in the air.

Sora looked up and saw...**Genie, **who was holding him with one of his hands.

("This is for you, Robin Williams.")

"G-g-Genie?!" Sora questioned, looking quite shocked. "It's you!"

"HUH?! Who the hell is that?!" Isshin asked, looking comically shocked as he pointed at Genie.

"Hiya, Little Sora!" Genie greeted, looking as cheerful and relaxed as always. "And hello to Little Sora's Pals too!"

Sulking a bit at his pet name, Sora asked. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were in Agrabah!"

"Well, with Al spending almost every minute of his young life with the Princess, yours truly decided go off to search for some adventure, fun, excitement, romance, and...a much needed break from that rusty lamp of mine." Genie explained casually, dressing up in a hawaiian shirt with a flower necklace and suitcase.

Sora couldn't help but smile at this.

"But that was all ruined when I saw you just now." Genie pouted, wearing a black tuxedo as he played the World's Smallest Violin.

"Hey! I resent that!" Sora said, pouting again.

"Burn!" Isshin snickered.

Then, Genie grabbed Sora and hugged him with one arm as he still carried Isshin with the other. "But that's okay! Now that I've seen a familiar face, my spirits have been reinvigorated! I won't have to miss you, and that Dog and Duck, so much anymore!"

"G-glad that I can help...!" Sora choked, his face slightly turning blue.

"Hey! Blue Dude!" Isshin called. "Are you really a Genie?!"

"That is my name!" Genie grinned. "I may be Blue, but my attractiveness and humor is very...TRUE!"

Sora and Isshin sweat dropped at this.

"He-He...! Funny...!" Masaki giggled in her sleep.

After thinking for about a few seconds, Sora looked up at Genie and said. "Hey, Genie. I need your help with something."

"Now, Sora, I'm no longer in the Granting 3 Wishes Business." Genie said, wagging his finger at Sora, dressed up as a housewife, who looked as though he was a scolding mother. "No Ice Cream for 2 weeks, young man!"

"Actually...it's a favor." Sora spoke, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Isshin just stared at the scene in simple astonishment. _"Who the hell are these people? I always thought that Genies were just characters from fairy tales!"_

Hearing this, Genie grinned as he switched back to normal. "Well, why didn't you just say so? I absolutely accept your favor!"

"Really? Thanks Genie!" Sora cheered. "What I need you to do, is to send me, Isshin and Masaki, to one of those Worlds, right above you!"

Genie looked up, and saw the 13 shining Worlds.

"Ugh. Sounds boring." Genie sighed in disappointment. "Oh well. I can't go back on my word! I'll do as you say, Little Sora! And I just know the fastest way to travel up there!"

Snapping his fingers, Genie created a Blue colored catapult, which appeared out of thin air.

"Um...is that safe?" Sora asked, looking worried. Then he yelped before Genie placed him, Isshin and Masaki on the catapult.

"H-hey! I don't think this is what he had in mind!" Isshin barked, trying to get out.

"Genie! WAIT!" Sora cried out.

"Ready for take off...5, 4, 3, 2...1!" Genie exclaimed, dressed in an Astronaut suit. Soon, he unleashed the catapult...sending Sora and his two allies skyrocketing towards one of the 13 Worlds.

"YYYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! GGGEEEENNNNNIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Sora screamed as he flew in the air.

"DDDAAAAMMMMMNNNNNN!" Isshin shouted.

Masaki snoozed in her sleep.

Seeing them disappear from view, Genie sighed happily before he said. "Farewell, Little Sora. I hardly knew ye."

* * *

**Back to the main story.**

* * *

Flying away from the Quinjet, Thor was shown in the air, holding onto Loki before he landed on the cliff of a mountain. He had also set Loki down on his feet.

"What did you do with the Tesseract?" Thor questioned.

"I suppose you didn't miss me that much." Loki quipped with a smirk.

"Do you think I'm in the mood for your little game?" Thor asked, getting angry.

"Well, we can start again, by thanking me, first off." Loki said. "Now that the Bifrost are gone, everyone in Asgard can now get a restful night, without any fear. Now, tell me, just how much dark energy did the All-Father have to use to send you here? Back to the very World that you were banished to."

Thor growled before he dropped his hammer, grabbing Loki by the front of his clothes.

"Until today, I thought you were no longer alive." Thor spoke in a serious tone.

"Really now? Did you at least have the decency to mourn for me?" Loki asked in a cold tone.

Thor nodded at this. "We all did, back on Asgard. Especially our father-"

"Don't you mean...your father?" Loki questioned, looking bitter. "Didn't He tell you my true parentage? That I'm not...a true Asgardian?"

"We were raised together. We played together, we fought together. We shared moments of joy, sorrow, and grief!" Thor said. "Can't you remember any of those precious memories?"

"The only memory I remember...is a shadow, living in the shade of your eminence. I remember you...tossing me into a void of nothingness. Me, who should have been made King!" Loki snapped.

Glaring at his brother, Thor asked. "So you came here to unleash your rage upon the world I love, as compensation for your exiguous dream s? No, I will not allow that to happen, Loki. I sworn to protect this Earth, with every bit of my strength."

Loki laughed and replied. "And you've been doing a excellent job with that. The humans slaughter each other everyday, and yet, you foolishly believe that you're keeping them safe. I, on the other hand, came to this Earth to rule them. How can I not be above them?"

Thor shook his head as he said. "If you truly think so...then you don't know what means to truly rule over a planet, brother. You're unworthy of having your own throne."

Loki pushed Thor away as he said. "I have seen worlds you've never known about, with my own eyes. I have grown in power, son of Odin, during my exile. I have witnessed the true strength of the Tesseract. And when I finally wield that marvelous power..."

"Who showed you this power?" Thor questioned. "Who's pulling the strings on this so-called King?!"

"I am a King! More than you!" Loki snapped.

"Not in this Planet! Now, tell me where the Tesseract is, and give it up! Just give up your poisonous visions of glory! And...just come home." Thor said, quietly placing a hand on Loki's shoulder.

Hearing this, Loki looked at the ground, quiet. Then he pushed Thor's hand off before he walked a few feet away. "...I don't have it with me."

Looking more angry, Thor summoned his Hammer from the ground.

"I know you also desire the cube. It's the only way for you to bring me back on Asgard, but it's already out of my grasp. I know not where it could be. Out of Sight. Out of Mind."

Thor angrily pointed his Hammer at the God of Mischief as he said. "Listen closely, Brother. I-!"

Before he could finish his sentence...Thor was suddenly tackled by Iron Man, leaving Loki all alone.

"...Well? I'm listening." Loki spoke.

* * *

Crashing onto the ground, Thor groaned before he got up, holding his Hammer. He turned to Iron Man, who had his face helmet open up.

"...Don't lay a finger on me, again." Thor warned, angered.

"Then don't lay a finger on my stuff." Tony retorted.

"You don't have a clue what you're up against." Thor countered.

"Uh...Shakespeare in the park?" Tony asked, before he started to mockingly say. "Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?"

Looking far from amused, Thor said. "This entire situation is beyond your abilities, metal man. Loki must face Asgardian justice, by my hands alone."

"When he gives up that cube, he's all yours. Until then...stay out of my way." Tony spoke before he put his helmet mask back on. "...Tourist."

Getting annoyed, Thor went and threw his Hammer at Iron Man, knocking him away as he crashed through a tree, falling to the ground.

Taken aback by this, Iron Man hissed. "Okay...let's dance, Mr. Fix-It."

(You'll know what this means if you watched Wreck-It Ralph.)

On top of the cliff, Loki watched the scene from below with a smirk.

Thor started to spin his hammer, preparing to attack. But then, Iron Man blasted him with a energy blast, sending him clashing against a tree. Iron Man flew at Thor, kicking him with one of his Iron legs, sending him through the tree, and onto the ground, dropping his hammer.

Getting up on his feet, Thor quickly summoned his hammer, grabbing it. Then...he started to summon a large amount of thunder, that his hammer absorbed. After that, he quickly fired it at Iron Man, electrocuting him through his suit.

Iron Man was unharmed, but the large amount of lightning caused some minor burns on his suit.

"The suit is now powered to 400% capacity." J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke.

"Hmph. How do you like that?" Iron Man asked before he fired a much more powerful blast at Thor, knocking him away.

The God of Thunder quickly landed on his feet, however. Before long, he and Iron Man flew at each other, clashing.

Then, Iron Man grabbed Thor and knocked him through several trees before he smashed him into a mountain, flying up as he kept on punching Thor, but the God of Thunder elbowed him in the face before he sent Iron Man back to where they started fighting, dropping his hammer.

Thor got up before he punched Iron Man across the face. The Billionaire/Inventor tried to punch back, but Thor grabbed his arm, and he grabbed his other one, easily crushing them with his god like strength.

Panicking somewhat, Iron Man fired a blast at Thor's face, causing him to back away. Then, he used a head-butt on Thor's face, who angrily retaliated by doing the same thing, only that his was much stronger.

Despite having been knocked away, Iron Man immediately flew back at Thor, grabbing him and throwing him against a big tree branch.

Groaning a little, Thor dodged a punch before he punched Iron Man a few times before throwing him onto the ground.

Thor summoned his hammer once again, preparing to finish this fight, but Iron Man quickly flew underneath his feet, causing him to fall back down. Iron Man flew behind him and punched him in the cheek.

"What's going on?"

Iron Man and Thor paused before they turned around...facing Sora, who had just came out of the bushes.

"Um...Hi." Sora spoke, nervously waving.

"Huh? Who's the Kid? A friend of yours?" Iron Man questioned.

"I never saw this human on this planet." Thor noted, still ready to fight.

"H-hey! First of all, I'm not a Kid!" Sora spoke, pointing at Iron Man. "Secondly, my name is Sora, Grandpa!"

"Thirdly, you forgot to add experienced, rich, knowledgeable, dexterous, and I might add devilishly handsome, Junior." Iron Man quipped.

Sora growled at this. "Oh yeah?! Well I-!"

"Enough!" Thor snapped, catching everyone's attention. "I am not in the mood for any sort of chatter. Now, Boy...walk away and go home. This does not involve you."

"Didn't I just say that I'm not a Boy?!" Sora questioned, summoning his Keyblade. "If it's a fight you want, you can take me on if you want!"

Thor narrowed his eyes at this. "That's a Keyblade. So they continue to exist, even at this current time."

Loki also saw this. _"Who is that? And how did he get his hands on such a weapon?"_

"Wait, you know about the Keyblade?" Sora questioned.

"Um...okay, if there's anyone else who doesn't have a clue what the hell these two fruitcake are yapping about, raise your hand." Iron Man quipped, folding his arms.

Holding onto his hammer, Thor threw it at Sora, who blocked the blow with his Keyblade. However, it was still strong enough to send him crashing onto the ground in pain.

"Agh...!" Sora groaned in pain, trying to get up. But then...Iron Man pulled up by the back of his shirt, setting him gently on his feet.

"Whoever said that I didn't like kids back then, can suck it." Iron Man quipped, facing Thor.

Dusting himself off, Sora turned to Iron Man. "T-thanks. Again, my name is Sora. Who...what are you anyway?"

"Well, I've been given many names." Iron Man answered. "Some that were nice, some that would be frowned upon. But, I'm mostly known as Tony Stark, but you can call me...Iron Man."

A pause...before Iron Man groaned. "Ugh. That last line was so overrated. I feel like a prima donna, right now."

Sora chuckled before he took on a sword stance. "C'mon, Iron Man! Let's cool this hot head down!"

"Hmph. Maybe I'll even regain some of my youth if I stick around with you." Iron Man quipped, powering up his suit.

Thor glared at the two before he went and charged at them. Sora shouted before he charged back, with Iron Man following along.

Suddenly...a Familiar Shield flew towards the three, hitting them at the same time before ricocheting back at Captain America, who calmly grabbed it. "I think that's enough."

Captain America jumped onto the ground from the broken tree that he was standing on. He briefly looked at Sora before he turned his attention to Thor. "Look, I don't know what business you have here."

"I came to stop Loki, and put an end to his plans!" Thor answered.

_"Loki? Who's that? And who's that guy with the Shield?" _Sora mentally questioned.

"Then prove it." Captain America challenged. "You can start by putting the hammer down."

"Um, no. Not a good idea." Iron Man spoke. "He happens to enjoy swinging that-!"

Before he could finish, Iron Man and Sora were knocked away by Thor's hammer.

"You want me to put the hammer down?!" Thor questioned before he jumped at Captain America, preparing to smash him down with his hammer.

The Super Soldier got down as he held his Shield above his body. Thor's hammer clashed against the shield...which caused a very powerful vibration, which was enough to send even Thor flying back.

Multiple trees were blown off the ground as smoke covered the whole area. Before long, it dissipated.

Iron Man groaned as he got up from the ground. Sora pushed some tree stuff off his clothes before he got up, along with Thor and Captain America.

All four panted before Captain America spoke up. "...Are we done here?"

Looking down at his feet, Thor silently nodded.

* * *

**Helicarrier.**

* * *

Many armed S.H.I.E.L.D agents were shown, walking through the ship, escorting Loki, who had his arms bind behind his back, through to where he was to be locked up.

Not too far away, Bruce was shown in the lab, working on a device to locate the Tesseract. Then he witnessed Loki and the agents walking. He even took off his glasses for a better look.

Loki smiled at the doctor before he disappeared from view.

Bruce shook his head, disturbed by this.

* * *

"Now, here's a few questions." Coulson started, staring at the person in front of him. "What's your name? Where did you come from? Who was that young girl, and that man with you?"

Standing in front of Coulson...was Sora, who didn't know how to answer.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

* * *

Back at his headquarters, Yhwach was shown, walking into the hallways.

"Someone with the Keyblade traveled, to another World." The Father of the Quincy noted. "This requires...a little investigation."

Saying this...an evil grin appeared on Yhwach's face. "Perhaps I should send...one of the Sternritter, over to that World."

* * *

**That's it for today! I hope all of you liked it!**

**Next chapter, tensions become higher between the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D and Sora!**

**Also, if you have a Sternritter in mind for the Avengers World, let me know!**

**Until next time. Bye!**


	5. Sora meets the Avengers: Tensions Rise

**Hey. I'm back with a whole new chapter!**

**Currently, Metal Gear Solid is the lead to become the 2nd World.**

**And without further ado, read the new chapter, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Avengers World.**

* * *

Loki was seen, walking inside a large glass cell. The entrance closed behind him as he looked around, before facing Fury.

"Before you even begin thinking up a plan to escape, this is what's going to happen." Fury spoke, pressing a button.

Soon, a huge hole opened up in the middle of Loki's cell.

"Thirty thousand feet, all the way down to the ground below. You understand how this works now?" Fury asked. He pointed at Loki and said. "Ant."

Then he pointed at the button. "Boot."

Loki chuckled at this before he said. "This is quite the cage. I don't think it was meant for me, though."

"It was meant for something more powerful than you." Fury answered.

"So it would seem." Loki spoke before he looked through a camera in his cell, where everyone else was watching, including Bruce.

"The monster inside...trying to play off as a normal civilian." Loki taunted. "Is this how desperate you and your men are? You went as far as to gather these lost souls to defend your small planet."

Fury glared at Loki before he replied. "You want to know how desperate I am? You threatened the people of Earth with war. You stole a powerful object that you don't have a clue about. You speak of peace, and you still commit murder, for the hell of it. Because of this, I became very desperate...and you'll regret that you ever did."

Loki smirked at this before he said. "Ooh. It pains you to have come so close, and yet, it was all predestined. With the Tesseract, we can attain unlimited Power. And you know why? So all of mankind...can be reminded what Real Power is all about. To them, it'll be like...a warm light for them to share."

Fury remained quiet before he walked out of the room. "Well, Mr. Real Power. Call if you want a comic book or something."

* * *

**In another room.**

* * *

Coulson was sitting down, front of a table. At the other end of the table was Sora.

After Loki was brought to the Helicarrier, Sora was immediately interrogated. Fury decided to have Coulson speak to him while he dealt with Loki.

"My friends, Masaki and Isshin. Where are they?!" Sora questioned.

"They're currently in the medical bay." Coulson answered. "Question is, why were they unconscious, but not you?"

Sora turned away, silent.

"How about we start off with your name?" Coulson asked. "Mind telling me? I'm not going anywhere."

"...It's Sora." Sora spoke quietly.

"Sora." Coulson repeated, nodding as he wrote down a few notes. "And those two young people that were with you, are Isshin and Masaki, right?"

The Keyblade Wielder nodded at this.

"That young girl was wearing a Sailor Fuku, a Japanese school uniform for female students." Coulson started. "Telling by your names, you're probably from Japan."

"Huh?" Sora questioned.

"The next question is, why were you three in that forrest when Thor showed up?" Coulson asked. "It's impossible for that to be a coincidence."

Sora stayed silent at this.

"Thor mentioned that you were holding something called a Keyblade." Coulson added. "And your attire...is very strange as well."

"Hey, that's not cool!" Sora barked. "Where I come from, these clothes are considered very special, and stylish too!"

"Is that right?" Coulson asked, raising an eyebrow. "Mind telling me where you come from then?"

Sora became very quiet, unable to answer.

Coulson folded his arms as he glared calmly at the Keyblade Wielder. "Listen, I'm giving you a free chance to answer my questions, with no consequence. But, if you refuse to cooperate...then I'll have to show you how persuasive...S.H.I.E.L.D's methods can be."

Hearing this, Sora glared at Coulson...secretly holding out his left hand to summon the Keyblade.

Instantly, Sora summoned his weapon before he jumped at the table and pointed it at Coulson's face.

However...the S.H.I.E.L.D Agent had a firearm, pointed near Sora's chin.

"I've always made it my priority to keep up my guard, even with someone as young as you." Coulson spoke.

"So, are you going to shoot?" Sora questioned, glaring at the S.H.I.E.L.D Agent. "I'll attack you, even before you get the chance."

A tense silence was in the air as Sora and Coulson kept staring at one another, weapons still drawn.

"...Fury doesn't consider you a serious threat." Coulson spoke. "For now, I'll let you to freely wander around the Helicarrier, but you are to stay where we can see you. And you, along with your friends, are not allowed to leave until you answer my questions. So...is it a deal?"

Sora silently glared at Coulson...before he made his Keyblade vanish. "Fine. I'll play by your rules, for now."

"...Good." Coulson spoke, putting his firearm away. "Now, let's try to get along while we're still in the air."

The Keyblade Wielder nodded before he and Coulson left the room.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

* * *

Everyone watched as Loki walked around in his cell.

"He certainly leaves an impression when you first see him talk, right?" Bruce asked, amused.

"It doesn't look like Loki is going to spill the beans anytime soon." Steve spoke before he turned to Thor. "So, Thor, do you have a clue what Loki's true intentions are?"

Thor crossed his arms as he answered. "He's made an alliance with an army called the Chitauri. They're not from Asgard, or any world I know. He's using them to attack mankind, so he could rule Earth. I believe they want the Tesseract as payment."

"So...we're now dealing with an army from outer space." Steve noted.

"He might be building another portal at this point." Bruce added. "That might be the reason why he took Erik Selvig too."

"Selvig?" Thor questioned, surprised.

"He's a well known astrophysicist.." Bruce answered.

"He's also a friend." Thor replied, looking concerned.

"Loki casted some kind of spell to control him." Natasha spoke up. "Along with one of our S.H.I.E.L.D Agents."

"What I wanna know is why Loki allowed himself to be captured. He won't be able to lead an army from where he is." Steve noted.

Bruce shook his head as he said. "I think we should be focusing on something else, other than Loki. Anything he's been saying is nothing less than crazy. You could just smell it from him."

"Watch what you say." Thor spoke up, offended. "Even though he is unreasonable, Loki is still of Asgard, and he's my brother."

"I guess we forgot to mention that he killed eighty people in just two days." Natasha dryly added.

"...He's adopted." Thor answered, a little embarrassed.

"Anyway, let's please change the subject." Bruce spoke up. "The next question what Loki and his team needed the Iridium for."

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony spoke up, walking inside the room with Coulson. The two quietly talked before Coulson left. "Which pretty much means that the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did when the Tesseract got stolen."

Then, Tony turned to Thor and patted him on the shoulder. "No hard feelings, Point Break. You got quite the swing, if I may add."_  
_

Thor looked confused at this.

"Also, it means that Loki can make the portal open as wide, and stay open, as much as he wants." Tony added.

He walked over to the monitors and spoke up. "Everyone, raise the mizzenmast, and jib the topsails."

The Bridge technicians looked at Tony in confusion._  
_

"One of them is playing Galaga!" Tony spoke up. "Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did."

Getting back to track, Tony covered one of his eyes as he asked. "How does Fury even see these monitors?"

"He turns." Hill simply answered.

"Hmph. Sounds boring." Tony spoke up before he started to work the monitors. "The rest are only raw materials, which Agent Barton can get his hands on with no problem. Right now, he only needs 1 major component. A power source. A high energy density, which can kick start the cube."

"Since when did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill questioned.

"Last night." Tony quipped. "C'mon, am I the only one who read everything about the cube?"

"What kind of power source does Loki need in particular?" Steve asked.

"First, he has to heat the Tesseract to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin, just enough to break through the Coulomb barrier." Bruce answered.

"Except if Selvig was able to figure out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony spoke up.

"Well, if he could do that, then he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on any location in the planet." Bruce added.

Tony grinned as he said. "Finally, someone who speaks my language."

"Did anyone else catch what happened?" Steve asked, confused.

Tony walked over to Bruce and shook his hand. "It's good to finally meet you, Dr. Banner. Your research on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I just enjoy the way you lose control, and turn into an enormous green rage filled monster."

"...Thanks." Bruce answered, somewhat flattered.

"Dr. Banner is only here to locate the Tesseract." Fury spoke up as he walked in. "I was going to ask if you can join him."

Then, Fury turned his head around. "You can join us anytime, now."

A pause...before Sora nervously came out and stood by Fury's side. He looked at everyone and said. "Um...Hello?"

"Who's the kid?" Bruce questioned, taking off his glasses. "Is he another S.H.I.E.L.D Agent?"

"He's not one of us." Natasha spoke up. "He was found in the mountains after Thor showed up. With him were two others."

"His name is Sora." Fury started. "As far as we know, that's the name he's going by. Other personal information on him is unknown. He won't tell us anything about himself, but our primary focus is the Tesseract. So, he's not considered a threat...yet."

Sora chuckled sheepishly as he said. "What he said. My name IS Sora."

"I'll give the introductions." Fury spoke. "Over there is Steve Rogers. We all call him Captain America. He's a Super Soldier, and Earth's very first Hero."

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Sora exclaimed, running up to Steve like a little kid, even shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you, Captain!"

"Um...my pleasure." Steve answered, a bit taken aback, but he was still polite nonetheless.

Fury shook his head as he said. "Right there is Natasha Romanoff. She's one of S.H.I.E.L.D's best Agents."

"Hi!" Sora said, attempting to shake Natasha's hand too, but she waved him off. "Settle down. Instead of acting like a kid, try behaving like an adult. Understand?"

"Y-yeah." Sora answered, lowering his hand. He looked a bit down.

Then Thor walked up. "I am Thor, of Asgard. Hello to you, Son of Sora."

Sora looked up, smiling as he shook Thor's hand. "Hello to you too, Thor."

"And finally, those two are Dr. Bruce Banner, and Tony Stark." Fury finished.

The Keyblade Wielder walked over to the two as Bruce shook his hand. "Hi. Sorry for all of this insanity. You're probably not prepared for this."

"Actually...I'm used to these situations." Sora smiled before he turned to Tony. "Hi, Mr. Stark. It's my pleasure."

"Well, it would be mine too, if this was the FIRST time we met." Tony quipped. "Do you remember a certain someone who was Red, Gold, made of Iron, and a fantastic sense of humor?"

Sora looked confused as he tried to get the meaning of Tony's words. Then he gasped. "Iron Man?! You're Iron Man?!"

"And that only took you 15 Seconds." Tony quipped. "You had a better reaction than I thought."

"O-ok?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked around and asked. "What's going on anyway? Who are you people?"

"That's something you'll learn during your stay." Fury answered as he faced Sora directly. "Follow the rules, and I WON'T throw you off this ship. Get the picture?"

"...I get it." Sora said, narrowing his eyes at Fury.

Fury nodded before he turned to everyone. "While Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner are busy, we need to keep our eyes on Loki. Hopefully, he'll open up his mouth, and give us some incriminating info."

Steve nodded as he said. "We can start off with that staff of his. It might be magical, but it looks and works an awful lot like one of Hydra's weapons."

"I wouldn't know about that, but the cube is clearly powering it. And I'd like to know how Loki was able to use it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury said.

"Monkeys?" Thor repeated. "I'm afraid that I don't understand what you mean by that."

"I do!" Steve spoke up, looking rather proud. "I know what that reference means."

Rolling his eyes, Tony turned to Bruce and asked. "Shall we, Doctor?"

"Follow me." Bruce answered before he lead Tony to the lab. Having nothing better to do, Sora decided to go check on Isshin and Masaki.

* * *

Tony and Bruce were seen, working inside the lab.

"The gamma readings on here are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract." Bruce noted as he worked on Loki's staff. "But it might take more than a few weeks to process."

"But, if we can bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this somewhere near six hundred teraflops." Tony added, working on a computer.

Bruce chuckled and said. "And all I brought with me was just my toothbrush."

Tony shook his head in amusement before he said. "You should come by Stark Towers after all this is over. Ten floors, all R and D. You'll absolutely enjoy it. Better than Neverland."

"Thanks, but when I was in New York the last time, I kind of broke...Harlem in half." Bruce answered, nervously.

Well, I can assure you that it's a peaceful, stress free environment. No tension. No anxiety. No surprises." Tony said before shocking Bruce with a device.

"Ow!" Bruce yelped, looking more amused/annoyed than angry.

Tony looked closely at him and said. "...That's it? Nothing? No Green skin? No teeth grinding? No murderous glares?"

Just then, Steve walked in, having seen what just occurred. "Hey! What's going on? Do you have a death wish?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be here." Tony quipped before he turned back to Bruce. "You really got a hold on it, don't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed? Anime?"

"Is everything and everybody a joke to you?" Steve questioned, upset.

"Only the funny ones are." Tony answered.

Steve took a step forward as he said. "Threatening everyone's safety on this ship isn't funny at all." Then he turned to Bruce. "No offense, Doctor."

"No, it..it's fine. I wouldn't have even considered coming here if I couldn't handle pointy objects." Bruce reassured.

"You're tiptoeing, Doctor." Tony joked. "You need to learn how to strut."

"And you need to focus on your task, Mr. Stark." Steve said seriously.

"Who said I wasn't?" Tony asked. "Why did Fury call us all here? And why now? Why not before? Why not before all of this happened? Is there something he doesn't want us to know? I can't finish the equation unless I have everything I need to finish it."

"Are you implying that Fury is hiding something from us?" Steve asked.

"He's a spy, Captain. He's THE spy. His secrets have secrets. Anything he says might be true, or a big fat white lie." Tony answered.

He turned to Bruce and asked. "It's bugging you too, isn't it? Aren't you interested?"

"Uh...I just wanna complete my work here and..." Bruce tried to explain.

"Doctor?" Steve asked.

Bruce stayed silent before he said. "...A warm light for all of mankind." Then he turned to Tony. "I think he meant you. I'm pretty sure Loki knows about your tower on the news, even if Barton didn't say a word."

"Tower?" Steve repeated. "You mean that big ugly-"

Tony gave him a dirty look.

"...Building in New York?" Steve finished.

"It's being powered by Stark Reactors, self sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for 12 months, right?" Bruce asked.

"And that's just the prototype. I'm currently the only name in clean energy at this time." Tony proudly said.

"So you have ask to yourself, why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D. bring him in on the Tesseract project?" Bruce asked. "Another question is, why were they in the energy business in the first place? What's their motivation?"

Tony nodded as he took out a device from his pocket. "Maybe I'll look into that once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D's secure files, right at this very minute."

"I'm sorry, did you say...?" Steve asked, shocked.

"Jarvis has been running it since I took a single step in here." Tony answered. "In a few hours, we'll know all of S.H.I.E.L.D's dirty secrets, that they have tried to hide."

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you to know about their work on the Tesseract?" Steve asked.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Can't say it's impossible." Tony quipped.

"I think Loki's trying to mess with our minds. This is a man who wants to instigate war. We have to be more focused. If we're not, he'll succeed. We have our orders, and we should follow them." Steve replied.

"Following is not part of my style." Tony said.

Steve sneered and asked. "And you're all about style, right?"

"Out of everyone in this room, which one is wearing a antiquated outfit? And one that's not in use?" Tony asked, referring to Steve and Bruce.

"Steve, doesn't all of this smell a little funky to you?" Bruce asked.

The Super Soldier remained quiet before he walked out. "Just find the cube."

Outside of the lab, Steve took a look around his surroundings...before heading off to another direction.

"...That's the guy my dad never shut up about?" Tony asked, annoyed. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to melt all of that ice off him."

"But he's not wrong about Loki." Bruce spoke up. "Loki does have the jump on us, after all."

"The only thing he has is an ACME dynamite kit." Tony quipped. "It's gonna blow up in his hair and face, and I'm going to watch when it happens."

Bruce chuckled as he said. "I'll be reading all of it in tomorrow's newspaper then."

"You can't. Because you'll be suiting up with the rest of us." Tony pointed out.

"That's the thing. "I...don't have a suit of armor. I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare. You don't have to dream to believe it." Bruce answered, a little uncomfortable.

Tony pointed at the Arc in his chest as he said. "I've got a tiny piece of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way to where my heart is. This thing in my chest stops it. This little circle of light. It's a part of my body and life. It's...a terrible privilege to have."

"But you can control it." Bruce pointed out.

"Only after I learned how to." Tony answered.

"...It's different for me." Bruce spoke up.

Tony rolled his eyes as he continued. "Look, I've read all about your accident. That much gamma radiation exposure should have killed you. But, it didn't."

Bruce looked up at him as he said. "So, you're saying that the...**Hulk**, the other guy, saved me from dying? That's a nice thought. It's a pleasant sentiment. When I should save it for when I...lose myself again?"

"...I guess that'll be answered pretty soon." Tony chuckled.

"You and everyone else might not enjoy that." Bruce warned in a joking manner.

"We might, but you'll probably enjoy it." Tony quipped.

* * *

Steve was shown, opening a storage door before going inside, where several boxes were seen, stacked up high.

* * *

**Medical Bay.**

* * *

Sora sat on a chair, quietly observing the unconscious Isshin and Masaki. The two were lying down on two beds each.

"We were able to stabilized their condition, and took care of their more minor injuries." Coulson spoke. "Your male companion will most likely wake up in a day. But the girl might take longer than that."

"Thank you." Sora spoke. "Look, I'm sorry for barging in your situation. It's just...I had no where else to go."

Thor came up to Sora and said. "You seemed troubled, Son of Sora. It looks like, you have gone through a lot of anguish."

"...I guess you could say that." Sora said, quietly. "It's just...I really want to get back to my friends. I need to know if they're okay."

"Your friends?" Coulson repeated.

Thor placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. "I too am concerned for an ally. It's no accident that Loki kidnapped Erik Selvig. I fear what he has in store for him once he's no longer of any use. Erik is a good man."

"He talks about you a lot." Coulson added. "You changed his life. You changed everything around here when we first met."

"Things were much better here before I appeared. On Asgard, we act that though we're more advanced. But we...we are just as violent like Bilchsteim." Thor noted.

"Like what?" Sora asked.

"Bilchsteim. You know; huge, scaly, big antlers." Thor explained before he asked. "You don't have none of those?"

"I don't think so." Coulson answered with a smile.

"Well, They are quite repulsive, and they trample everything in their path." Thor answered. "Us Asgardians aren't so different."

Thor walked around the room as he spoke. "When I first arrived to Earth, Loki's wrath followed me here and your people unwillingly paid the price. And it's repeating itself again. Back then, I too was involved in wars."

"Thor..." Sora said quietly.

Just then, Fury came in. "No war hasn't started yet, not on my watch. You think you can get Loki to tell us where the Tesseract is?"

I do not know if I can." Thor admitted. "Loki's mind is far too difficult to predict. it's not just power he desires. He craves revenge, upon me. There's no other pain then mine that he would savor."

"You can think that if you want. But pain never lasts." Fury replied.

"What do you want to do?" Thor asked.

"I'm not asking what you want to do. My question is...what are you prepared to do?" Fury corrected.

"Is this about Loki?" Thor questioned. "He's a prisoner."

Fury crossed his arms as he asked. "Then why do I feel like that out of everyone, he's the only person that wants to be here?"

* * *

Loki was walking silently in his cage. Then he paused in his tracks, smirking. "There's only a very limited amount of people that can sneak up on me."

Then he turned around, facing Natasha. The female Agent glared before she replied. "You just knew that I would come."

"After." Loki added. "After whatever tortures Fury can use up his sleeve, you would appear as though you were a friend, a moisturizer. And you get me to cooperate."

"Really?" Natasha asked. "First thing I want you to answer, is what you've done to Agent Barton's mind."

Loki chuckled as he said. "I guess you can say, I expanded it."

"And once you've won your little war, Once you become King of the mountain, What happens to his mind?" Natasha questioned.

Loki stepped forward as he asked. "Is this love, I'm seeing in your eyes, Agent Romanoff?"

"Love is for kids." Natasha scoffed. "I owe him a debt. Nothing more, and nothing less."

"...How interesting." Loki noted. "Care to tell?"

Natasha quietly walked up to the cage before she answered. "...Back when I didn't work for S.H.I.E.L.D, I, uh...well, I made a name for myself, infamous of course. I have quite the specific skillset. I didn't care who I used it for, or on anyone else. I got on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s grid in a bad way. Agent Barton was ordered to kill me on the spot. But...He made a decision on that day. One that allowed me to live."

Loki stared at her as he asked. "What are you offering, if I vowed to spare his life, and handed him over?"

"Well, I won't let you out of that cage, for starters." Natasha answered.

Loki smirked as he walked up to her. Ah, no. I'm sure you wouldn't. How peculiar. Your own planet is hanging by a thread, you're bargaining that for just one man?"

"Regimes fall every year. I tend not to make a big deal of it. I'm Russian, or I used to be." Natasha answered.

"And what are you at this moment?" Loki asked.

"It's really not that complex." Natasha spoke. "I've got red in my ledger, I want to wipe it out."

Hearing this, Loki raised an eyebrow at her. "Can you? Can you really get ride of that much red? Drakoff's daughter? Sao Paulo? The hospital file? Barton told me everything I need to know."

Natasha took a step back, appearing shocked as Loki got closer to the glass.

"Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing with blood. And you think saving a man no more righteous than yourself will change anything that's already been placed in stone?" Loki continued. "This is the basest sentimentality. You look like a child, who's hopelessly praying. How pathetic!"

Loki scowled hatefully as he said. "You lie and kill in the service of people, who are liars and killers. You pretend to be different, to have your own code, your own moral standards, something that makes up for the horrors that you've committed. But they are forever attached to you...and they will never go away."

* * *

Fury was looking at a computer on the main bridge, which had a virus.

_"Stark." _He thought before leaving.

* * *

Steve was shown, opening up a wooden crate, and he suddenly heard someone behind him. He turned and saw Sora.

"C-Captain?" Sora asked. "What are you..?"

In the crate was a weapon, which almost looked like a Hydra Weapon.

* * *

Loki angrily slammed his forearm on the glass as he said. I won't hand over Barton! Not until I have him kill you. Slowly, intimately, painfully, in every way he knows you fear. And then...he'll regain his senses, just enough time to see the blood on his hands. And when he screams, I'll split his skull wide open!"

Natasha turned away from Loki, unwilling to face him.

"This is my bargain, you feeble maggot!" Loki finished.

"You're...you're a monster...!" Natasha whispered, sounding as though she was crying.

Loki smirked as he said. "You're mistaken. You already brought the monster."

As soon as she heard that, Natasha turned to Loki, with no tears whatsoever. "So, Banner? That's your strategy."

"What?" Loki questioned, taken aback as Natasha started to leave, talking into an earpiece.

"Loki means to use the Hulk. Make sure Banner stays in the lab, I'm on my way. Lock the door immediately." Natasha ordered as she turned to Loki.

"...I appreciate your cooperation." Natasha quietly said before she left.

* * *

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Fury questioned as he walked into the lab.

"That's what I wanted to know about you." Tony quipped.

"Arent you supposed to be locating the Tesseract instead of this nonsense?" Fury questioned, annoyed.

Bruce smirked as he said. "We have been. The model's locked in, and we're sweeping where the signature is right now. When we get a hit, we'll get the location within half a mile, or even less."

"You see that? You're going to get your cube back, with no muss, and no certainly fuss." Tony added before he looked at a computer screen in front of him. "What is Phase 2, by the way?"

SLAM! Steve was shown, harshly placing a Hydra looking weapon on the table, with Sora by his side.

"Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D's plans for the cube. They want it to make weapons." Steve answered. "Sorry, but your computer was moving a little too slow for me."

Sora stepped up and glared at Fury. "Who ARE you people anyway?! I'm starting to think that you're the bad guys!"

"I never said that we were the good guys." Fury retorted before he turned to Steve. "Look, Rogers. Anything that was related to the Tesseract has been gathered. This isn't what it looks-"

"I'm sorry, Nick." Tony spoke up, showing the computer screen, which had a Hydra Weapon displayed. "What were you lying?"

Steve glared at Fury as he said. "Looks I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed one damn bit."

Just then, Natasha and Thor walked inside the lab.

"Did you also know about this?" Bruce questioned, turning to Natasha.

"How about you remove yourself from this environment before any questions, Doctor?" Natasha asked.

Bruce chuckled as he said. "I was in Calcutta before I came here. I was pretty much removed back then."

"Loki has been manipulating you this whole time." Natasha warned.

"And you've been doing what exactly?" Bruce smirked, amused.

"You didn't come aboard, just because I wore a pretty dress when I came to bring you here." Natasha retorted.

"That's right. And I'm not going to leave because you're getting a little edgy." Bruce answered before he pointed at the computer screen. "What I want to know is why S.H.I.E.L.D. is producing weapons of mass destruction with the Tesseract."

Fury remained silent before he pointed at Thor. "Because of him."

"ME?" Thor questioned, surprised. Everyone else looked surprised too.

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from a different World, who had a grudge match that completely destroyed a small town. After that, We came to realize that not only are we not alone, but we are also hopelessly, hilariously, out gunned, and outmatched." Fury explained.

"Me and the people of Asgard want nothing but peace between your planet." Thor said, stepping up.

"But your planet isn't the only one out there, now is it?" Fury asked, turning to Thor. "And you're certainly not the only threat either."

Then...Fury turned to Sora. "You and him are kinda the same. Am I wrong, Sora?"

"Huh? What are you even talking about?" Sora questioned.

"C'mon. Your clothes, you refusing to speak to Coulson, that weapon of yours." Fury explained. "Last I checked, I don't remember hearing or seeing a Key shaped Sword. Mind if you show me, right now? Or are we going to have a problem?"

Sora glared...before he summoned his Kingdom Keyblade.

"And I thought that the Keyblade died out a long time ago." Thor noted.

"So you know what it is, Thor?" Bruce asked as he, Natasha and Fury looked at it.

"There's been many legends of the Keyblade." Thor answered. "One in which the Wielder will save the World...or bring destruction to it."

Fury faced Sora as he asked. "Am I still wrong now? When I hear something like that, I am going to be very cautious around someone like you. Now that I know that you and your sword is not of this world, I have to consider you an enemy from another World."

Sora stepped back, stunned. "T-that's...that's...!" Then his expression became angered. "That's ridiculous! I saved a whole bunch of Worlds! And I'm proud of it too!"

"So you are from another planet." Fury spoke up. This caused Sora to gasp, realizing Fury tricked him.

"You understand now, right? Our whole world has filling up with people who can't be matched, nor can they be controlled." Fury explained.

"Like how you tried to control the cube?" Steve questioned.

Thor pointed at Fury as he angrily said. "Your research with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and the army he's leading. It is now a signal to all the other Worlds that the Earth is prepared for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?" Steve repeated, surprised.

"You were the one who forced our hand." Fury retorted. "We had no choice but to-!"

"A nuclear deterrent." Tony interrupted. "Because that always seems to calm everything and everybody in the end."

"Care to remind me how you were able to make your fortune, Stark?" Fury asked, sneering.

Steve stepped forward as he said. "I'm sure if his company still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep in cash."

"Hold that thought. How is this conversation now about me?" Tony asked.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything about you?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"And I thought humans were more understanding than this." Thor scowled.

"Excuse me, did we ever come to your planet and make a mess of things?" Fury asked.

Sora stepped forward and as he argued. "I don't believe this! Now I regret ever setting foot here! This is a total waste of my time!"

"Are you men really this naive?" Natasha questioned. "S.H.I.E.L.D monitors all types of threats."

"And Captain America is considered a threat?" Bruce asked, amused.

"All of us are." Natasha answered.

"So you're on their list too?" Tony asked Steve. "Are you above or below angry bees?"

Steve scowled as he said. "I swear Stark, any more wisecracks out of your mouth, and I'll...!"

"Look here, I'm being threatened already." Tony quipped. "Verbally at least."

Soon, everyone else in the room started to argue. Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Thor, Fury, and Sora as well.

As they kept arguing...Loki's staff, which was on a table nearby, started to glow...

* * *

**I'm finished for today! That's all for now!**

**Next time, The Helicarrier is attacked, in which Sora gets finally involved in S.H.I.E.L.D's battle with Loki.**

**And then...someone will lose their life.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Also, don't worry about Isshin and Masaki! I know they might seem unimportant at this time, but their roles will get bigger as the stories progress.**

**Finally, next chapter...I'll finally reveal what the 2nd World will be.**

**Until then, see you guys soon! Take care! Enjoy your lives! Hang out with your friends! And read more Fanfiction!**


	6. Assault on the Helicarrier

**It's me again. Of course, I don't need an introduction, now do I?**

**Now, it's time for another exciting chapter for the Avengers Crossover!**

**Question, which of you guys would like to see Wolverine or Spider-Man in a Marvel Movie, fighting alongside the Avengers? Even though it's near impossible.**

**Anyway, it's finally time to reveal the 2nd World of Shattered Illuminations! It will be...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**METAL GEAR SOLID!**

**That's right! Sora will be fighting alongside Solid Snake, against Foxhound, and their leader, Liquid Snake.**

**But before all of that, I need to finish the Avengers story first.**

**So, read it and enjoy!**

* * *

**Outside of the Helicarrier.**

* * *

A flying jet was shown in the clouds, heading towards the helicarrier.

Inside were heavily armed men, dressing up in protective gear. One of them was Barton, who opened up a case, which he took his Bow out of.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone else kept on arguing in the lab.

"Even though you wish to save your planet, you only cause more chaos!" Thor exclaimed.

"What exactly have you been doing, this whole time?!" Sora questioned.

"This is just what he planned, right?" Bruce asked, getting everyone's attention. "We're not a team. No, much worse than that. We're a chemical mixture that only creates chaos. We're...we're a ticking time-bomb.

Fury glared at Bruce as he said. "You need to take a few steps back."

"Well, why is it wrong for him to blow off some steam?" Tony asked, defending Bruce.

"You know exactly why! Don't make it worse!" Steve warned.

"When you put it that way, that makes me want to do it again." Tony said in a challenging tone.

Steve narrowed his eyes before taking a step towards Tony. "That's big talk, coming from a man with a iron suit. But when you don't it, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Tony quipped without missing a beat.

Sora and Natasha shrugged before nodding.

"I knew soldiers who didn't have any of that." Steve glared. "I've seen how you act. You only fight for yourself. Nobody else matters. You're not the kind of guy who'll sacrifice himself for another. To lay down on a wire and let someone else crawl on top of you."

"I think I would just cut the wire in half, instead." Tony quipped. "More convenient for me."

Steve sneered at this before he said. "Always trying to find a way out of your situation. You might not be a threat, but you better stop trying to act like a hero."

"And you think you're a HERO?" Tony asked, sounding cold, with no hint of his usual joking nature. "You're a outdated lab rat, left in the ice, Rogers. Unlike me, all of that strength of your's came out of a bottle."

* * *

Opening the back entrance of the jet, Barton held an arrow, aiming for a spot to hit on the helicarrier.

After waiting for a few seconds, Barton fired the arrow at the helicarrier. The arrow managed to latch itself on that spot...letting out a beeping sound.

* * *

"Now how about you put the suit?" Steve asked, he and Tony glaring at each other while everyone stood back. "Let's go a few rounds, just you and me."

Thor started to laugh. "You Humans are acting so petty. How pitiful."

"And I thought we were supposed to be a team." Bruce added.

"Agent Romanoff, will you please escort Dr. Banner back to his-" Fury started, but he was interrupted.

"To my room?" Bruce finished, raising an eyebrow. "Last I checked, you rented it to someone else."

The director sighed at this. "Look, that cage was made just in case-!"

But he was cut off by Bruce, who started to sound upset. "In case you needed to kill me. But you can't! I know, because I already tried!"

Everyone remained silent, even Steve and Tony. Everyone else started to look tense, except Sora, though he looked worried.

"...I got backed into a corner." Bruce confessed. "I couldn't find a way to end it, so I shot a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy just spat it out like it was nothing. So, I moved on with my life. I went to other parts of the world, helping people when they couldn't find it. I did good things for a long time, until you dragged me back to this freak show, and you knowingly placed everyone on this plane at risk!"

Bruce glared at Natasha, getting increasingly angrier. "You want to know how I stay CALM, Agent Romanoff? You really want to know my dirty secret?"

Silently, Fury and Natasha grabbed their guns, strapped to their legs.

It was a very tense situation...until Sora broke it by saying. "Bruce...why are you holding that scepter?"

Bruce was shown, holding Loki's scepter with one of his hands. He looked at the scepter with disbelief, not knowing why or when he grabbed it.

Suddenly, the computer that was locating the Tesseract started to beep, catching everyone's attention.

"...Looks like we got a signal." Tony spoke up.

Bruce walked over to it before saying. "Sorry, kids. Looks like I'll postpone my party trick for a little longer."

"Have you really located the Tesseract?!" Thor questioned.

"We can get it faster if I fly over there." Tony said.

"Don't go doing things on your own!" Steve said.

"The Tesseract belongs to Asgard! No human can hope to take it by force." Thor angrily said.

Tony attempted to leave, but Steve blocked his way with an arm. "You're not going there by yourself!"

"You're going to try to stop me?" Tony asked, pushing Steve's arm down.

"Put on the suit and you'll find out." Steve challenged.

"I'm not scared to hit a senior citizen." Tony quipped, getting in Steve's face.

"Put on your damn suit." Steve coldly repeated.

Getting confused by the entire situation, and the arguing, Sora exploded by saying. "CAN SOMEONE **PLEASE **TELL ME WHAT THIS TESSERACT IS?!"

Before anyone could answer, the beeping on Bruce's computer stopped. Bruce looked at the screen...and saw that the Tesseract was in fact, right next to them. "You gotta be kidding...!"

* * *

Quietly, Barton pressed a button on the handle of his bow.

Seconds later...a massive explosion transpired, destroying one of the engines, and damaging the Helicarrier badly!

* * *

The explosion happened right near the lab, sending everyone flying. Fury and Thor were knocked into the glass window of the lab. A hole was made from the explosion, causing Natasha, Bruce and Sora to fall out of the lab.

Tony and Steve were simply knocked to the ground.

* * *

In the medical bay, the force of the explosion knocked Isshin and Masaki off their beds.

"AH!" Isshin groaned, rubbing the back of his head. The fall jolted him awake. "What the hell was that?!"

Masaki moaned before opening one of her eyes. She slowly sat up, very dazed and tired.

Isshin saw her before crawling over to her side. "H-Hey. You'd okay? You were asleep, for like hours and hours!"

Quietly, Masaki turned to Isshin with a tired look in her eyes before asking. "Where...where am I?"

The former Soul Reaper looked around before answering. "Honestly. I don't have the slightest clue."

* * *

Steve groaned in pain before he helped Tony up to his feet. "Want to put on your suit, now?"

"Yeah...!" Tony grunted, leaving the destroyed lab with the Super Soldier.

* * *

Half of the crew was shown, running around in a panic while some were grabbing weapons, ready to defend themselves.

* * *

Fury groaned in pain, getting on his knees before grabbing his walkie talkie. "Hill...! Report. What's the damage?"

* * *

"It was an external detonation." Hill quickly answered, looking at the monitors. "Engine number 3 has working completely."

She quickly went over to one of the technicians and said. "Tell me what's happening."

"The turbine looks okay, but we can't make any repairs while we're in the air."

"...If we lose another engine, and there won't be any kind of repair." Hill sighed before she took out her walkie talkie. "We'll need someone to go outside and fix the engine."

* * *

"Stark, did you hear that?" Fury asked through his walkie talkie.

"Heard you loud and clear." Tony answered.

"Coulson, initiate the defensive lockdown in the detention section, and head to the armory."

Coulson nodded before running downstairs.

"Romanoff?" Fury questioned through his walkie talkie.

* * *

The S.H.I.E.L.D Agent groaned in pain, laying down on her stomach. One of her legs was trapped under a large pipe.

Nearby, Sora was shown sitting up, grunting as he rubbed a sore spot on the back of his head.

"Romanoff?" Fury repeated.

Natasha groaned before she responded. "I'm okay...!"

Then she turned to Bruce...who was on his knees nearby, angrily panting in pain.

"...We're okay, right?" Natasha fearfully asked.

* * *

Outside, Barton and Loki's brainwashed men got on top of the helicarrier, breaking inside from the top.

"Keep that engine from working." Barton ordered. "And don't let any cameras see any of you."

* * *

Tony and Steve were running to where the engine room was, but Tony needed something to do first.

"I'll meet you over at the engine." Tony said to Steve, walking to another room. Taking out a remote from his pocket, he pressed a button on it.

Seconds later...a huge opening appeared at the end of the room, revealing Tony's Iron Man suit, ready to be worn.

* * *

Bruce continued to pant angrily as he kneeled down on the ground. He started to sound more angry by the minute.

"Bruce? What's the matter?!" Sora questioned, baffled.

Natasha turned her eyes to Bruce before she said. "Dr. Banner? Bruce, you gotta fight it. Loki wanted this to happen, okay? We're gonna be just fine. Listen to my voice."

Bruce growled as his body started to get a bit bigger.

"We're all going to be okay." Natasha continued. "Alright? I swear on my very life, I will get you out of this! You will walk away from all of this, and you'll never have to-!"

**"YOUR LIFE~!?" **Bruce repeated in a enraged and monstrous tone. He roared in agony as his shirt started to tear up. Suddenly, his skin started to turn Green before his size became even bigger.

He briefly turned to Sora and Natasha with a saddened expression before he turned away, roaring loudly.

"...Bruce?" Sora asked, concerned. Natasha gasped before she pulled her leg out from the pipe. She got up to see Bruce for herself.

Soon, Bruce turned around as he got up on his feet. However...he wasn't Bruce anymore.

It was...the **Hulk. **He gritted his teeth before letting out a very loud roar, filled with utter rage.

Eyes wide, Natasha ran onto a staircase, trying to run away. The Hulk saw this before trying to chase after her.

"Natasha!" Sora gasped before he jumped in Hulk's way, summoning his **Dual Disc Keyblade.**

"Bruce! Stop it!" Sora ordered, taking a fighting stance. "Don't you remember us?!"

The Hulk growled, holding up a fist. He aimed it at Sora, who blocked with his Keyblade.

"Sora, get away from him." Natasha warned, pausing in her escape, her leg injured. "You can't stop Bruce in that state!"

"I have to try anyway!" Sora retorted. Suddenly, Hulk punched the Keyblade Wielder with his other fist...knocking him into a wall! Making a big hole in the process.

Natasha cursed silently before she resumed her escape, but the Hulk ripped the stairs off like paper before chasing after her.

* * *

In his cage, Loki heard the enraged sounds of the Hulk, causing him to smirk victoriously.

* * *

Opening the door to the engine room, Steve immediately went inside, and the room was completely obliterated, dangerously putting Steve in the sky. "Stark, I'm already here!"

"Good." Iron Man called out, flying over to the damage engine in his suit. "Let's see how damaged it is."

Inspecting the debris and engine, he quietly noted. "I'll have to get this super conducting cooling system to get back online, before I can access the rotors and work on removing all of that debris."

He turned to Steve and said. "You have to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position. Think you can do that?"

"On it." Steve answered before jumping over to where the control panels were. He opened it up.

"How does it look right now?" Iron Man questioned.

"Um...they all seem to run on some electricity." Steve answered, confused by the complexity of the panels.

"Well, you're not completely wrong on that area." Iron Man quipped.

* * *

Natasha was quietly sneaking away from the Hulk as she silently took out her gun, ready to defend herself at any cost while she kept an eye out for the Hulk.

"ROAR!"

The S.H.I.E.L.D Agent gasped as she faced the Hulk, who sneered at her. She quickly shot at a pipe above the Hulk, letting out some steam to distract him, while she tried to escape.

Soon, Natasha started to run towards a hallway, filled with glass tubes and air tanks as the Hulk angrily chased after her, before knocking her into a wall with a back handed slap.

Hissing in pain, Natasha fearfully watched as the Hulk walked closer to her with each step...until Thor came and rammed the Hulk into a wall, causing both of them to get inside another room, filled with vehicles and jet airplanes.

Grunting in slight pain, Thor got up on his feet, watching as the Hulk growled as he walked around him.

Then, the Hulk released a few punches at Thor, who quickly dodged them before punching the Hulk in the chin, causing the green beast to take a step back before bringing it's big fist at Thor, causing the Thunder God to block his fists with both arms, with some difficulty.

"Banner...none of us are your enemies...!" Thor hissed. "Try to think...!"

Getting annoyed, the Hulk growled before punching Thor with his other fist, sending the God flying across the room.

* * *

Destroying some of the debris in his way, Iron Man walked in and saw the rotors in front of him.

"Alright, all of the relays are fine. What's next?" Steve questioned, closing the panels.

Iron Man frowned inside his mask before answering. "Even if I do clear the rotors, this whole thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm gonna have to fly inside there and push."

"Well if that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded in an instant!" Steve warned.

"Then you'll need to stay near the control unit and reverse the polarity long enough to disengage the-!" Iron Man started.

"Speak English!" Steve said.

Rolling his eyes, Iron Man said. "...See that red lever? That'll slow down the rotors, long enough for me to get now. Stand by it, and wait for me to give you the go-ahead."

Steve quickly nodded before going over to where to red lever was._  
_

* * *

CRASH!

Thor landed on the floor, far from where the Hulk was, although the green beast was quickly running over to where he was.

Getting on his knees, Thor smirked before holding out his arm, summoning his Hammer. The Hulk was getting much closer.

As soon as his hammer flew towards him, Thor grabbed it...and turned around to swing it at Hulk's face, sending him towards an jet, bending it in half!

Growling in more anger, Hulk quickly ripped off one of the wings off the damaged jet at Thor, who easily ducked before throwing his hammer at Hulk, sending him at the ground.

Hulk grunted before he tried to pick up Thor's hammer, but it was completely useless, despite his monstrous strength and using both hands too.

Just then, Thor kicked the Hulk back before easily picking up his hammer. He jumped on the Hulk's back before wrapping both of his arms around his neck, trying to choke him with the hammer.

* * *

At the main bridge, Fury, Hill and some of their agents were shooting at Loki's brainwashed soldiers, who were attacking them.

The whole Helicarrier was shaking entirely due to the Hulk's actions, however.

"Sir, it's only a matter before the Hulk tears this place apart!" Hill said, shooting with her gun.

"Let's get his attention then." Fury said.

* * *

Minutes later, a Jet was shown flying to Thor's and Hulk's location, spotting them from a huge glass interior.

"Target Acquired." The pilot said, releasing a machine gun from each side of the jet.

Inside, the Hulk was swinging Thor around, slamming him onto a wall. He was about do some more damage until...

"Target Engaged." The pilot said, finally shooting at the Hulk from the air, releasing hundreds of bullets.

Although the bullets did not even glaze him, the Hulk was still pissed before he jumped outside, and towards the jet.

"Target Angry, Target Angry!" The pilot cried out before the Hulk landed on his jet. Soon, the enraged monster had some difficulty, trying to keep his grip.

Soon, Hulk started to punch the jet, making some holes that was damaging the aircraft. He even ripped off one of the wings, causing the jet to rapidly descend onto the ground.

Fearful for his safety, the pilot pressed up a button, causing his seat to jump out of the jet, but the Hulk quickly grabbed the seat above him before angrily sending the pilot away.

Fortunately, the pilot used a parachute to land to the ground with no harm.

Unfortunately, the Hulk and the jet fell to the ground below, crashing onto a building in the process.

* * *

Getting inside the main bridge, Barton quickly shot an arrow towards one of the computers.

That arrow had a solid state computer drive at it's tip, releasing a virus that quickly shut off the Helicarrier's control systems.

Barton quickly left as Fury saw him. He grabbed his walkie talkie and said. "It's Barton. He took out all of our systems. I believe he's heading for the detention lab. Does anybody copy?"

* * *

As soon as she heard this, Natasha got up on her feet before she said. "This is Agent Romanoff. I copy."

* * *

After his fight with the Hulk, Thor decided to search for Loki, wanting to know what he was doing.

When he arrived, he saw Loki, leaving his glass cell.

"Halt!" Thor shouted before he charged at Loki...before for it to be a mirage, causing Thor to land inside the cage himself, and it locked down before he could escape.

He turned and saw the real Loki, standing next to the control panel.

"When are you going to NOT fall for that?" Loki questioned, amused.

* * *

Groaning in pain, Sora was shown walking away. His face was a little bruised, and his left arm looked limb.

"Ugh...! I felt like someone hit me with a treadmill...!" Sora groaned. He looked up and saw Barton, walking towards his direction.

"Huh? Who are you?!" Sora questioned, summoning his Dual Disc Keyblade.

"That's my line." Barton answered before he took up his bow, shooting his arrow at the Keyblade Wielder.

Sora gasped before he ducked down in time. He did a backflip before shooting a Firaga at Barton.

The Archer easily dodged it before he shot another Arrow at Sora's head. Sora dodged again, but Barton kicked him in the chest, knocking him to the floor.

"I hate that...!" Sora groaned before he looked up, seeing that Barton held another arrow pointed at him, ready to shoot.

Then instantly, Barton turned around, facing Natasha. She quickly grabbed his bow before punching him in the face.

"Natasha!" Sora groaned, getting up in his feet.

"Go. I got this." Natasha quickly ordered, fighting Barton.

"O-Okay." Sora nodded reluctantly, getting up to leave. "Be careful!"

Not responding to this, Natasha aimed a kick at Barton, which he blocked with one of his own. He held his Bow with both hands as he unleashed a barrage of swings at her. Natasha countered with a few punches, causing Barton to jump back for shooting an arrow at her.

Natasha jumped back before she ran at Barton, punching him in the chin before grabbing his Bow away.

However, the archer simply took out a combat knife before trying to stab Natasha with it, skillfully swinging at her. Natasha blocked the knife attacks with the Bow before she grabbed his arm, holding it in place.

Barton threw his knife with his other hand, trying to slash Natasha with it by stabbing her in the face. Natasha quickly moved her head out of the way before she punched Barton again, slamming his face with a yellow rail.

Groaning in pain, Barton turned to Natasha...his eyes now back to their old color. "...Natasha?"

PUNCH! Natasha punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.

"...Just wanted to make sure." She panted, worn out.

* * *

Attempting to break out of the cell, Thor swung at the glass with his hammer, only leaving a crack.

Chuckling at this, Loki reached to press the button on the control panel. "The humans believe that we are immortal. Should we test that, and find out right now?"

Before anything could happen, Sora ran inside, panting.

"I hope Natasha will be alright..." He sighed before looking up. "Thor, what are you doing inside of that?"

"Son of Sora, you must stop Loki!" Thor called out. "Don't let him-!"

Suddenly, Loki went and pointed his scepter at Sora, saying. "Please ignore him, Keyblade Wielder. I have business with him."

Sora took out his Keyblade in response. "So YOU'RE Loki! You're the one who's responsible for this mess!"

"And I recall, my Brother called you, Sora." Loki smirked. "I must right if that's your name. Are you allying yourself with these volatile creatures that Fury gathered here?"

"So what if I am?" Sora questioned. "All I know is that, you're the bad guy right here, not us."

Loki chuckled at this and said. "How would you know? These people of this planet...are avaricious, sybaritic, egocentric, and most of all, ineligible to be in any position of power."

The God of Mischief gestured to Thor. "Take my brother for example. A year ago, he was the exact same as these worthless worms that he wasted his time shielding from harm. He relished his strength, his position, and battle. His own actions had place my former home, Asgard, in grave danger. He was so blind of his own position, he never took a step back to look at the bigger picture. And you know what else? His Father welcomed him back with open arms...and he casted me into a void of darkness, with no hint of remorse."

"Loki, that's not the truth!" Thor shouted. "Father treated you as his own son, despite you not being of Asgard! And-!"

"And what do I get in the end?" Loki asked hatefully. "Nothing but being labeled a villain, a mad man if you will. He certainly didn't treat me like a son in the end. I hardly call that a proper son and father relationship. But that no longer has importance, Thor."

Finishing, Loki reached for the control panel. "And our brotherhood is not even enough to stop me, from sending you down from that much height. Watch."

"Loki! Stop, or else!" Sora yelled, about to run to the God of Mischief, but one of Loki's brainwashed soldier appeared, about to shoot Sora from behind.

POW! The soldier was knocked out, causing Sora to turn around, seeing Coulson, who was holding a rather large gun.

"Move away, please." Coulson requested, pointing the gun at Loki, who backed away from the control panel.

"You like this?" Coulson asked, walking forward. "We started working on the prototype after you sent that Destroyer from last year. Even I don't know what it can do."

He activated the gun before asking. "How about we find out, right now?"

STAB!

Shockingly, Loki appeared and stabbed Coulson behind with his scepter, the tip of it going through his chest!

"Aeh...!" Coulson gasped in agony, falling on his back against the wall.

"NNOOOOOOOOOO!" Thor screamed in shock and horror.

Then, the Loki next to the control panel faded away, revealing to be another mirage while the real Loki stood next to the fatally injured Coulson.

"Alright! I've had it with you!" Sora yelled as he tried to attack Loki with his Keyblade. However, he easily dodged by taking a step back before ramming his knee in Sora's stomach, sending a horrible amount of pain.

"ARGH!" Sora cried out before Loki fired an energy blast from his scepter, hitting Sora directly. The attack went and knocked Sora away to the ground.

Loki chuckled before walking over to the control panel, turning to Thor as he did. The God of Thunder gave him a angered glare and scowl before Loki pressed the button...causing the glass cell to fall out of the ship, with Thor inside it.

* * *

Thor was seen, unable to move due to the glass cage constantly moving around in the sky as it kept falling.

Getting pushed back and forth like a pinball, Thor quickly grabbed his hammer, and he send it straight towards the glass, destroying it.

Seeing this, Thor jumped out of the glass cage with his hammer. In the process, he landed in a crop field, making a big hole as he did.

* * *

After Thor fell down, Loki closed the hole with the control panel before he turned to leave.

"You're going to lose."

Loki turned and saw Coulson, who's mouth was dripping with blood.

"Is that right?" Loki questioned, walking over to Coulson.

"It's in your nature..." Coulson said, his voice filled with pain.

Hearing this, Loki chuckled before he asked. "Your team is scattered, your fortress has been set ablaze in the sky. So, where's my disadvantage?"

"...You lack conviction." Coulson answered.

Loki frowned as soon as he heard that. "I don't think I-!"

Before he could say anything else, Coulson shot him with the Destroyer Gun, unleashing a powerful energy bullet. It was more than enough to send Loki crashing into a wall, his body covered in smoke.

"...So that's what it does." Coulson noted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Iron Man was removing the debris from the engine. "Okay, Cap. I'm going to need that lever, right about now."

Before Steve could do so, three of Loki's brainwashed soldiers appeared, shooting at the Super Soldier.

"I'll need about a minute." Steve answered, dodging a bullet that was aimed for his head. "Or two."

"Lever! Now!" Iron Man said before he took out the last piece of debris. However, the metal fans of the engine started to hit him, again and again.

Knowing he didn't have much time left, Steve grabbed his Shield and threw it at Loki's soldiers, knocking out only two of them. The last one kept on shooting at him.

Thinking of what to do, Steve picked up one of the smaller pieces of debris, throwing it at the last brainwashed soldier, giving Steve enough time to pull on the lever.

This caused the engine to slow down, allowing Iron Man to escape freely, with only cuts and scrapes on his armor.

Seeing this, Steve silently sighed in relief before he jumped over to grab his discarded Shield. He threw it at the third soldier, knocking him out cold.

And because of their efforts, the Helicarrier started to fly back up to the sky, going on about it's normal pace.

Also, Fury and his men took care of the rest of Loki's men, ending their assault for the time being.

* * *

Loki was shown, going inside a jet that one of his men was piloting.

Soon, they made their escape from the helicarrier.

* * *

"Coulson!" Sora called out, getting up on his feet before he ran to the gravely injured Agent.

Turning his eyes to Sora, Coulson weakly spoke. "Sorry...that we got you and your friends...involved in our mess."

Sora shook his head at this before Fury ran in the room, and made his way towards Coulson.

"I'm sorry, Director..." Coulson groaned. "The God absconded."

"Just stay awake." Fury answered as he got on his knees. "Keep those eyes of yours on me."

Coulson groaned again. "Can't. I'm clocking out here."

"Not an option." Fury firmly replied.

Coulson shook his head as he said. "It's alright, boss. This was't going to work if they didn't...have...anything...to..."

Before he could finish his sentence...Coulson quietly passed away, with tears coming out of his eyes.

Seeing this, Fury had his head down in sadness before he got up and left, just as soon as a few paramedics arrived. Sora quietly glanced at the deceased Coulson before he got up to leave too.

Fury took out his walkie talkie and said. "Coulson is down."

* * *

In different parts of the helicarrier, Hill, Natasha, Steve and Tony heard what Fury just said. And they all looked shocked.

* * *

Isshin was seen, drinking a glass of water from a table. "Ahhh...! Now that's refreshing. Want some, Masaki?"

The Quincy girl was silently watching the clouds from her window, not saying a word.

"Um...Masaki?" Isshin asked.

Masaki didn't say a word until she suddenly said. "...I forgot to ask for your name."

Then she turned to him with a big smile before she asked. "Tell me! What's your name?!"

Hearing this made Isshin fall comically to the ground.

* * *

**That's all for now! Hope you guys loved it!**

**Next chapter, the Avengers start to finally team up with one another before their showdown with Loki begins!**

**And how will Sora, Isshin and Masaki play into this?!**

**Find out on the next chapter! See you soon!**


	7. The Aftermath: Someone to Avenge

**Hey! It's me, Gakuto1991 again! Here's another amazing chapter of the Avengers!**

_**"Too bad you didn't get a role."**_

**You think I didn't try?! You try knocking out Joss Whedon in less than 35 seconds and sneak onto the set!**

_Knocking out a Movie Director with 20 Episodes of Jersey Shore isn't exactly optimal, you know._

**_"I could have told you that."_**

**What can I say? I was on a tight budget! Trying to buy Cyanide isn't cheap, I'll have you know!**

_**"Um, I thought you were to knock him out, not kill the guy."**_

_Yeah. I'm still waiting to see if he'll reconsider making new episodes of Firefly._

**ALRIGHT! That's it! Gakuto1991 snapped...taking off his mask. It was revealed to be Deadpool.**

**Now that my dreams of becoming a mediocre Fanfiction Author has been ruined, I'll have to go back, reading more of those Calvin and Hobbes comics while looking at a photo of Psylocke.**

_That you secretly took while she was sunbathing._

**_"While you were disguised as Nightcrawler."_**

**Anyway! Read this retarded story and go drink a Captain Morgan after you finished.**

* * *

**Helicarrier. Meeting Room.**

* * *

Sora, Tony and Steve were shown sitting down in chairs. The Keyblade Wielder had a bandage on his forehead and a sling in his right arm.

Quietly, Fury walked over to the table with bloodied cards of Captain America.

"...These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess you weren't interested in sighing them." Fury spoke as he threw them gently on the table towards Steve, who quietly picked one of them up.

The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D shook his head before he started to speak. "We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, Loki's escape, location of the Tesseract, Thor, Banner. I got nothing for any of you."

Fury sighed as he said. "And worse of all...I lost one of my best Agents. Maybe...I had that coming."

Sora stayed silent before he got up. "Director Fury...I'm sorry for what's happened. And I'm sorry for not saving Coulson."

"Don't be." Fury said. "I never asked you to get involved. You came here of your accord."

The Keyblade Wielder reluctantly nodded in silent agreement.

Fury looked at everyone as he started to say. "It's true. We were planning building an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all of my chips on that, however. Because...I was making an even bigger and riskier gamble."

He walked around the table as he continued. "This was an idea of mine. Stark already knows about it. I called it, the Avengers Initiative. My idea was to find and gather up a team...of powerful and extraordinary people, to see if they were capable of becoming something even better. To see of they found it in themselves to work together when they needed to. To fight the battles that S.H.I.E.L.D never could.

"In the end...Phil Coulson died, still finding hope in that idea, in Heroes." Fury finished.

Everyone was silent until Tony got up and abruptly left the room.

"...Well, it's an old fashioned notion, anyway." Fury calmly added before he walked off as well.

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

* * *

"Ugh...!"

Lying there in a pile of rubble was Bruce, who looked dirty from his landing. Also, he wasn't wearing anything.

"Are you alright? An old security questioned, looking down from the rubble. "You just fell out of the sky.

"I-I fine." Bruce answered shakily before he asked. "I didn't hurt anybody, right?"

"There's nobody anywhere to get hurt. You did scare the hell out of some pigeons though." The security guard answered.

Bruce sighed in relief as he tried to get up. "I was lucky then."

"Or just good aim. You were awake when you fell all the way down here." The security guard said.

"You saw what happened?" Bruce questioned.

"The whole thing. Right through the ceiling. Big, Green and pretty much nude." The security guard answered before throwing Bruce some pants. "Here. I couldn't find a regular size until you shrunk down."

Bruce grabbed the pants as he said. "T-thanks."

"By the way, are you an Alien?" The security guard questioned.

"A what?" Bruce asked as he put the pants on.

"An Alien, from outer space." The security guard replied.

Bruce shook his head at this. "No. Can't say that I am."

"Well, Son. Looks like you have a condition." The security guard said.

Hearing this made Bruce go silent.

* * *

Strapped to a bed, Barton groaned as his eyes were tightly shut. Natasha calmly watched him from a chair.

"Clint, You're gonna be alright. Just take a deep breath, and relax." Natasha instructed.

Opening his eyes, Barton sighed as he said. "...How do you know? Is that all you can really say? I gotta...I gotta flush him out of my head. Get his face off my mind...!"

"We don't have that long amount of time. it's gonna be awhile." Natasha replied.

The Archer shook his head before he asked. "I just don't know. Have you ever experienced someone take your mind and play around with it? To pull you out of your body...and have someone else in? Do you know what's it like to be taken apart?"

"You should know that answer by now." Natasha answered.

Barton nodded before he asked. "How did I come back? How were you able to get him out?"

"Cognitive recalibration." Natasha replied. "I punched you really hard in the head earlier."

"Well, you have my thanks." Barton said as Natasha freed him from his bindings. He turned to Natasha and asked. "Natasha, how many Agents did I-?"

"Don't." Natasha scolded gently. "Don't do this to yourself, Clint. This is Loki. This entire situation is filled with monsters, magic and different planets. we were never trained for this."

"What about Loki? Did he get away?" Barton asked.

"Afraid so." Natasha sighed. "Do you have a clue to where he might hiding?"

"I had no reason to know." Barton answered. "I didn't have any interest in asking. But he's going to begin his war, today."

Natasha got to her feet as she said. "In that case, we need to stop him before his alien army gets here."

"And what do you mean by WE?" Barton questioned.

I honestly don't know." Natasha admitted. Who's ever still here, I suppose."

"Well, if I get the chance to shoot an arrow in one of Loki's eye sockets, maybe I'll get a full night's rest." Barton quipped.

Now you're starting to sound like your old self." Natasha noted with a slight smile.

Clint Barton: Why? What did Loki do to you?

"But you're not." Barton added. "You're a Spy, not a soldier. Now you want to get involved in a war. Why is that? How did Loki get to you?"

"It's nothing like that. I..." Natasha paused, looking down at her feet.

"Natasha..." Barton said.

"...He got to my head." Natasha answered. "I got red in my ledger. I want to get rid of every single drop."

The archer nodded in understanding.

* * *

Sora walked into the medical bay after talking with Fury. He looked up and saw Isshin, relaxing on one of the beds in boredom, with no Masaki in sight.

Isshin looked up and saw Sora. He immediately sat up. "Sora! Damn, it's about time you showed up! Where were you?!"

"S-sorry, Isshin." Sora apologized, showing his sling. "Let's just say that this ship doesn't have very people on board."

"Yeah, about that." Isshin said with narrowed eyes. "Would you be interested in telling me...where the HELL am I?! First that town that I ended up in with the Blue Genie, and now this!"

The Keyblade Wielder gulped at this.

The former Soul Reaper pointed at him as he said. "I want you to tell me who exactly you ARE! Because I sure as hell know that you're definitely not from Karakura Town! And I want to know where I am! Now spill it!"

Sora stepped back nervously. "W-well, I...!"

"Well, Sora! I'm waiting!" Isshin barked.

_"...What the heck. The knowledge of other Worlds being a rule and all is pretty useless, now that I've been to so many." _Sora mentally sighed. _"I never did followed them myself too."_

* * *

In the bathroom, Masaki was happily taking a relaxing bath. She needed one after sleeping for so long.

She hummed quietly to herself, not hearing the conversation from the other side of the door.

* * *

"So...you're telling me that there are other Worlds, besides my own?" Isshin questioned.

Sora nodded.

"And you're someone called a Keyblade Wielder, who uses a Key shaped weapon called the Keyblade?" Isshin questioned again.

Sora nodded again.

"Right now, me and that Masaki girl...are in another World at this very moment?" Isshin questioned for the third time.

Sora nodded once again. "Yep. That pretty much sums it up. So, do you believe me or not?"

Isshin grinned. "Of course I believe you! How could I not?! I can absolutely tell that you're bring 100% honest with me!" Then, his expression angrily changed. "LIKE HELL I'LL BELIEVE THAT BS! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM, A 6-YEAR OLD?! NOT EVEN A BLIND PERSON WILL BUY THAT SH*T"

_"...Why did I even bother?" _Sora thought as he slapped his forehead.

Taking a deep breath, Isshin calmed down and said. "Fine, I'll admit that part about your Keyblade or whatever has a bit more credibility."

"And don't you remember when we went to Traverse Town?" Sora asked. "I bet there's no other town like that in your world."

Hearing this made Isshin groan as he slapped his hands over his face. "Just give me a minute. I need to take all of this in, slowly."

"Sorry. Didn't know this would get you riled up like that." Sora sighed. "Hopefully, Masaki will have a better reaction."

Suddenly, Isshin gasped at this before he tackled Sora to the ground. "No! No! No! And Hell No! We can't!"

"Ugh! What's with you?!" Sora questioned as he pushed Isshin off with one of his arms. "Shouldn't I tell her too?"

"No way...!" Isshin hissed. "She's been through enough! I'm sure something like this will only upset her even more...!"

"But Isshin-!" Sora started.

The Former Captain crossed his arms and looked down. "I made up my mind! As soon as we leave this world, I want you take me and Masaki back home!"

"I can't!" Sora argued. "I don't even have a clue where your world is!"

"Then figure it out!" Isshin barked before he went back up on the bed and sat down. "...I've overheard what's been going on."

"Y-you have?" Sora questioned, surprised.

Isshin paused before saying. "Go. Go and help those S.H.I.E.L.D. people. I'm completely useless at this point, and I don't think it's a good idea to send Masaki into combat."

He turned Sora and said. "You can do it. Help them, and stop that Loki bastard. Me and Masaki will be waiting for you."

"...Alright. I'll do it." Sora agreed before he removed the sling off his arm, moving it around a little.

"And don't worry about Masaki." Isshin added. "I'll keep her from knowing what's really going on here."

"Got it." Sora nodded before he started to leave. "I'll be back soon. See ya."

Watching Sora leave, Isshin sighed as he lied down again. "Wish I was back in my office, dealing with Rangiku's and Toshiro's bickering instead of all of this."

* * *

In the meeting room, Steve and Tony were having a conversation.

"Agent Coulson...was he married?" Steve asked.

"No. Um...I think he had a thing going on with a cellist, or something." Tony answered.

Steve nodded sadly at this. "I'm very sorry. He seemed like a good person."

"More like a good idiot." Tony muttered.

"For what? Believing in us?" Steve questioned.

"For trying to take down Loki, alone." Tony replied.

"He was following his orders." Steve glared.

Tony shook his head. "Orders were way out of his league. He should have waited. He shouldn't have fought...on his own..."

The Super Soldier sighed. "There was nothing we could have done, Tony. Coulson tried his best."

"And did that work for him?" Tony questioned as he stood up from his chair, preparing to leave again.

Steve got up to stop him. "Is this how you treat a fellow soldier, for selflessly fighting someone he knew that was more powerful than he was?"

"I am not a soldier!" Tony angrily snapped, finally showing how truly upset he was. "I will not get myself killed for Fury's sake."

"I won't either." Steve calmly said. "He and Loki have the same blood on their hands. We have to put that behind us and finish this mission. The only thing Loki needs now is a power source, but where?"

"At this point, this is personal." Tony noted.

"That's not the point right now." Steve argued.

"That is the point, which Loki wanted us to know. He misled us and attacked us when the time came." Tony insisted. "And why is that?"

"To put a rift between all of us." Steve answered.

Tony nodded at this. "He wants to satisfy his greed, but he knows he has to trounce all over us to win. That's exactly what he wants. He wants to stomp over us like ants, he wants everyone to be there to see him doing it. He wants an crowd of onlookers."

"That's right." Steve realized. "That's how he acted in Germany."

"Yeah." Tony nodded in agreement. "Those were just previews. Today is the opening night. And look at Loki, he's a full-time diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants followers, he wants a monument built to the heavens with his name in point blank view!"_  
_

Suddenly...Tony's eyes widened before he ran out of the room. "That son of a bi*ch."

Steve got up from his chair to get into his uniform.

* * *

In his uniform, Captain America went into the room where Natasha and Barton were staying.

"C'mon. We're leaving." Captain America said.

"Leaving to where?" Natasha questioned.

"I'll explain along the way." The Super Soldier answered. "Did you know anyone who can fly one of the jets here?"

Before Natasha could answer, Barton came out of the bathroom, washing his hands with a rag. "I do."

Captain America turned to Natasha with a confused look, only to receive a reassuring nod in return.

"I'm going with you guys."

Everyone turned and saw Sora, who was holding his **Unbound Keyblade.**

"You'd sure about that, Sora?" Captain America questioned. "This war that Loki is preparing won't be a walk in the park."

"True." Sora agreed. "But since you and the others are going, why shouldn't I?"

Natasha turned to him and said. "If you really want to come, you'll have to watch your own back. Don't expect us to come to your aid all the time."

"Got it." Sora smiled, giving thumbs up. He waved at them as he ran out of the room. "Now let's go already!"

Captain America chuckled slightly as he quietly followed along as Natasha shook her head in mild amusement.

Barton was the only one who was confused. "...Have I seen that kid, before?"

* * *

Out in the field that he landed in, Thor was shown, picking up his hammer from the ground with a determined look.

Soon, he flew off to join the upcoming battle.

* * *

Out in the back of the Helicarrier, Captain America, Natasha, Barton and Sora were shown, walking towards one of the jets in view, getting inside.

The pilot inside looked surprised before saying. "H-hey. None of you are authorized to be-"

"Son. Do yourself a favor and step aside." Captain America calmly ordered.

* * *

Back on the bridge, Fury was looking through Coulson's cards in his hands before Hill approached him. "Director."

"Agent Hill." Fury acknowledged without seeing her.

"Those cards...were in Agent Coulson's locker." Hill said with some confusion in her tone. "Not in his jacket."

"...They needed something...to avenge." Fury replied before looking at the window. Outside, Iron Man was shown, flying out of the Helicarrier, along with the jet that Captain America and his team stole.

Fury smiled slightly before he said. "And looks like they found it, after all. Try to get all of our communications back up immediately. I want my eyes to see everything."

"Yes sir." Hill agreed.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

* * *

In Manhattan, New York, the Statue of Liberty was shown, standing magnificently and proudly as always.

Just then...a Shadow portal appeared above the head of the statue...before someone came out of the portal, and gently landed on the portal.

Wearing a White cloak and completely White clothes, the person said. "So...is this the World where his Majesty said, that the Wielder of the Keyblade was staying in?"

* * *

**Next chapter! While Captain Viagra and his pajama wearing team of sissies, excluding the dazzling Black Widow, Sora goes off on another completely bored out of your skull journey while he forms a harem with Rogue, She-Hulk and that Domino, who hasn't even returned my 190 Phone calls, before he trains to become Hokage!  
**

_**"I thought you've given up reading Naruto after you found out that Itachi was actually a loving big brother to Sasuke."**_

_And after you started to binge on Muso Ramen while watching reruns of the Office._

**"Yeah, yeah." Deadpool grumbled before taking out a toilet plunger. "Now if you pardon me, I have to go see a woman about a kangaroo and with DVD collections of the Simpsons. Au Revoir!"**


	8. Battle of New York: The Chitauri

**I'm back with a new chapter! And don't worry about Deadpool, he won't be coming back.**

**Well, here it is. The Battle of New York...shall begin! Sora and the Avengers finally fight!**

**If you want to find out what happens next, read this and enjoy.**

* * *

**Stark Tower.**

* * *

Barely flying due to the injuries that his suit sustained from earlier, Iron Man looked up and saw Selvig, who was standing on the Stark Tower with a large device, which currently being powered by the Tesseract.

"Dr. Selvig, shut that down before it gets worse." Iron Man ordered.

"That's already too late!" Selvig gleefully replied, still under Loki's control. "It cannot be stopped! The Tesseract wants to show everyone something magnificent! A whole different universe!"

Iron Man shook his head before lifting up his hands. "Fine then."

Then, he fired some blasters at the machine, but the Tesseract created a blue barrier that shot up into the sky, shielding it's self from Iron Man's attack. The blast accidentally knocked out Selvig though.

"That barrier was made of pure energy." J.A.R.V.I.S said. "It's infrangible, Sir."

"Yeah, I just realized that." Iron Man muttered before he saw Loki, who was standing on one of the tower's balconies.

Seeing this, Iron Man landed onto the main entrance to his penthouse as his suit started to get removed.

"Sir, the MK 7 Suit isn't completed, yet." J.A.R.V.I.S said.

"Then just skip the rest, time is of the essence, J.A.R.V.I.S." Tony replied as he finally walked in. He went and got behind the bar, where he saw Loki, walking inside.

"Please tell me you came all this way to surrender. Or rather, appeal to my humanity." Loki started.

"On the contrary, I was planning to threaten you instead." Tony quipped.

Loki smirked and said. "You probably shouldn't have removed your armor then. Poor timing on your end."

"What can I say?" Tony asked as he started to pour some liquor into a glass. "It's seen better days. You seem to be okay, with your glow stick of destiny. How about a drink? It's on the house."

"Your plan of stalling me isn't working so well." Loki glared.

"Nope. I'm THREATENING you." Tony insisted. "You sure you don't want a drink? I am."

Loki chuckled as he said. "No matter what, the Chitauri will arrive soon. Nothing will affect that. Who do I have to fear?"

"The **Avengers." **Tony answered as he took a sip. Seeing Loki's confused expression, he quickly added. "It's what we decided to call ourselves. Somewhat of a team. Earth's Mightiest Heroes, that sort of thing."

"Yes, I've met all of them." Loki smirked.

Tony chuckled as he continued. "Yeah. We're a bit on the obscure side, I'll tell you that much. Let's do a roll call. Your brother, the God of another World."

Loki growled when he heard that.

"Earth's Very First Hero, a Super Soldier." Tony continued. "A man with eye popping anger management issues. Two highly skilled assassins. A teenager with a Key shaped weapon, who's clearly never heard of a comb."

As Loki looked away, Tony secretly placed some metal bracelets on each of his wrists.

"Finally, that leaves you, who's managed to piss off every single one of us." Tony finished, pointing at Loki.

"Well, that was my plan all along." Loki calmly replied.

"It wasn't exactly a bright plan." Tony said as he stepped out from the counter. "And once they come, and they will, it's you who they'll be coming for."

"I have an army." Loki retorted.

"We have a Hulk." Tony quickly countered.

Loki looked a bit surprised by this. "I thought that beast had wandered long ago."

"You're missing my point." Tony said as he walked towards Loki. "There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. There won't any kind of victory, big or small. So what if your army comes? And even if it's too much for us, It's all about taking you out."

Tony glared coldly at the God of Mischief before saying. "Because if we can't protect our world, you better be damned well sure we'll avenge it."

Hearing that, Loki glared back as he walked towards Tony. "How will your team remain focus on me...when they're busy trying to fight you?"

Then, Loki placed the tip of his scepter on Tony's chest...but it didn't work, due to the Arc he had on his chest. Loki did it again, but it still wouldn't work.

"This normally works." Loki frowned.

Tony shrugged as he said. "It's all about performance issues. Not uncommon. Maybe 1 out of 100."

Suddenly, Loki angrily grabbed Tony by the neck and threw him harshly onto the ground.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, anytime now...!" Tony coughed as he tried to get up, only for Loki to grab him by the face.

"All of you...will fall before me...!" Loki hissed hatefully.

"Deploy...deploy...!" Tony choked before Loki went and threw him against one the glass windows, knocking Tony out of the tower and down below.

Suddenly, the MK 7 flew out of the tower and straight towards Tony. It activated two red lights, which connected to the bracelets on his wrists. As soon as they connected, the suit started to clothe Tony before finishing by putting his helmet on.

With that, he safely flew before hitting the ground. He flew right back to the Stark Tower, facing Loki a few feet away.

"There's one more person you pissed off." Iron Man said. "...His name was Phil."

Loki immediately pointed his scepter at him, but Iron Man lifted his hands before blasting Loki across the room in the penthouse.

However, before he could do anything else...a portal started to open up in the blue sky. It started to bigger and wider.

Before long...the Aliens named the Chitauri started to fly out of the portal by riding on flying vehicles called **Chitauri Chariots, **along with big guns, attached to one of their arms each.

Seeing the massive number of them, Iron Man could only say. "So that's an Alien Army. Guess I'll never see ET in a UFO in real life."

After that, he flew towards them up in the sky. He blasted several them away with his hands, but the numbers just kept piling up. He released many mini rockets from his shoulder, destroying several of them at a time.

Down in the streets, many people gawked at the sight of Iron Man fighting with Aliens.

Turning their attention to the Humans, the Chitauri started to ride below as they fired at the streets, destroying cars and injuring many people in the process.

The only thing the townspeople could do was panic and try to escape from the massive onslaught that the Chitauri were causing.

* * *

Loki was magically putting on his armor, as he walked onto the entrance outside of the Stark Tower from above. He smiled as he watched the damage that the Chitauri were causing.

"Loki!"

The God of Mischief turned and saw Thor, who flew down from behind.

"Shut down the Tesseract, or I'll destroy it!" Thor ordered.

You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only the war!

"Try if you want." Loki challenged. "But it's far too late to stop it! Now this war has finally begun!"

"...So be it." Thor scowled before he charged at Loki, swinging his hammer at him. Loki blocked with his staff before firing it at Thor, who quickly dodged out of the way before taking another swing at Loki.

Loki ducked down before he fired another blast, which ended up blasting the letters off the Stark Tower.

* * *

Many police cars started to arrive at the scene, trying to help the civilians. They looked up and saw Iron Man, being chased by several Chitauri Chariots.

Then, Natasha's image appeared inside his helmet. "Stark, we'll be with you in just a few seconds."

"You better not have stopped for drive-thru." Iron Man quipped. "I'm going to lay 'em out for you guys. Stay close by."

Iron Man went and flew by his tower, as Thor and Loki kept fighting.

"Sir. There's more coming your way." J.A.R.V.I.S warned.

"They're worse than my fan club." Iron Man quipped as he flew faster away from the Chitauri.

Finally, the Quinjet that Barton was piloting arrived. Releasing a small Gatling gun from the bottom of the ship, Barton started to fire at them, destroying them and their chariots. Soon, they spotted Thor and Loki fighting.

"There he is, Nat." Barton spoke up.

Loki hissed as he threw Thor to the ground, preparing to attack again. But then, the quinjet started to fire at Loki.

Unharmed by the bullets, Loki fired another blast at the jet, destroying one of its engine, causing it to fly away as it started to fall to the ground.

Angered by this, Thor tackled Loki and started to punch him in the face a few times.

* * *

"W-whoa!" Sora gasped as he and Captain tried to hang on inside the ship. Barton and Natasha struggled to pilot it to safety before it eventually crashed onto the concrete ground, causing more damage to the jet.

With that, the entrance in the back opened up, allowing Sora and Captain America to get out. Unbuckling themselves, Natasha and Barton quickly followed from behind.

"We have to find a way to get back there!" Captain America said as he and his teams made their way to the tower.

Looking up in the sky, Sora quickly gasped as he said. "W-what is THAT!?"

Captain America, Natasha and Barton were stunned as more Chitauri flew out of the portal...followed by a huge gargantuan sized creature called the Leviathan. It released several Chitauri soldiers from its body, allowing them to attack the Humans.

"...Stark? Are you seeing this?" Captain America asked.

"Oh, I'm seeing this alright." Iron Man said as he flew towards the Leviathan. "Still working on the believing part though. Is Banner with you?"

"What about Banner?" Captain America questioned.

"Just make sure to let me know when he arrives." Iron Man ordered as he turned to the Leviathan."

"J.A.R.V.I.S, find me a weak point, and quick." Iron Man requested.

* * *

Thor turned and saw all of the Chitauri, and the damage they were causing. He and Loki were locked in a stalemate.

"Look what's happening around you!" Thor shouted at Loki. "Look at what your pseudo of an Army is doing! This madness that you've caused will not end, even if you win!"

"It's too late to stop this from going on." Loki simply said. "It's unstoppable."

Thor shook his head as he said. "It's not. We can stop it...together. Please, Loki."

Staying quiet at this, Loki suddenly stabbed Thor in the chest with a Asgardian Dagger! Thor groaned heavily in pain as he fell to his knees, dropping his hammer.

"Your sentimentally has always been your weakness." Loki spat in disgust.

Enraged by this, Thor got up right away and kicked Loki against the glass, knocking him down. Soon, he picked up him and held him above his head, before smashing him on the ground.

Groaning in pain, Loki quickly rolled off the tower before landing on one of the Chitauri Chariots, flying away from the tower.

Panting, Thor pulled out the bloody dagger out from his chest and threw it on the ground, seething furiously.

* * *

Elsewhere, Captain America, Barton, Natasha and Sora quickly ended behind an upside down Taxi Car.

"There'd too many people down here!" Sora noted worriedly. "And it looks like some of them are trapped inside those buildings."

Captain America was about to say something until he spotted Loki, riding a Chitauri Chariot. "Loki."

With a cold expression, Loki started to fire upon the citizens, causing a bit more havoc than the Chitauri.

"They're sitting ducks out there." Captain America cursed before he and his team turned and saw several Chitauri Soldiers, landing on the ground with ease.

"Go." Natasha told Captain America. "Go help those people. We can handle this."

"You three think you can hold them off then?" Captain America questioned.

Sora nodded as he summoned his Kingdom Keyblade. "Don't worry about us, Captain. We can handle it!"

"Captain, it would be an honor." Barton added before he shot an Arrow at a Chitauri Soldier, hitting it in the chest. The head of the Arrow released a few mini bullets, killing a few more Chitauri.

With that, Captain America made his way to some nearby Policemen that looked outmatched by the Chitauri.

"Back off!" Sora shouted as he sliced a few Chitauri that tried to attack him. He ducked out from an attack before performing **Blizzard Edge, **attacking another Chitauri with his Keyblade's edge coated with Ice.

Meanwhile, Natasha was shooting some more Chitauri with twin handguns as Barton fired a few more arrows at them.

Just like Budapest all over again!

"Reminds you of Budapest, right?" Natasha asked.

"I remember Budapest not being as chaotic as this." Barton answered.

* * *

Many Police officers were shooting at the Chariots, with no luck whatsoever.

"I'm afraid we're out numbered, Sir." An Officer said. "We need the army for this."

"Does the army even know what's going around here?!" A Police Sergeant questioned.

"Do we?!" The Officer asked.

Before they could go on any longer, Captain America landed on the car in front of them.

"I need many men in these buildings nearby. There are civilians inside of them that might accidentally run into the line of fire. Take them through the basements or through the subways. Keep them away the streets, and I'll need a perimeter as far back as 39th Street." Captain America ordered.

"Hold on! Why the hell should I take orders from a stranger like you?" The Police Sergeant questioned.

Instantly, two Chitauri Soldiers dropped to the ground, preparing to attack. Captain America immediately bashed the first one in the face with his Shield before kicking it to the ground. He dodged a blast from the second one before slicing it's gun armor with his Shield, knocking it away as well.

With that, the Police Sergeant talked to the walkie talkie on his chest. "We need men to go inside those buildings, keep everyone away, and set up a perimeter around 39th Street."

* * *

Iron Man flew towards the Leviathan, releasing many mini rockets at it, blasting across it's massive body.

"Now that I have his attention, what's Step 2?" Iron Man asked before he flew off, which the Leviathan, hot on his tail.

* * *

Barton sweep kicked a Chitauri before stabbing it with one of his Arrows.

Natasha was shocking another with her twin **Black Widow's Bite, **releasing powerful electrical shocks.

Sora used **Sliding Dash **to charge at another Chitauri, knocking it away from him.

One Chitauri tackled Barton to the ground, only for the Archer to kick it off before shooting an Arrow through its head.

Grabbing an Chitauri weapon, Natasha started to blast several Chitauri with it as Sora used **Strike Raid **to bash another Chitauri at it's head, knocking it down to the ground.

Suddenly, a few more appeared and were about to attack before Captain America arrived and threw his Shield at them, knocking them across the streets.

As more Chitauri appeared, lightning bolts were seen, electrocuting them on the spot before Thor landed on the ground.

"The power protecting the Tesseract is impenetrable. Thor panted.

"I have to agree with Thor on this one." Iron Man spoke through his helmet. "Looks like we'll have to keep on fighting until their numbers run out."

"But how can we keep this up?" Natasha questioned.

"Together. As a team." Captain America answered firmly.

"I still have a score to settle with Loki first." Thor replied.

"Hey! Don't hog him all for yourself!" Sora said, annoyed.

"Yeah, get in line." Barton said, taking out another arrow.

"Save it." Captain America ordered. "Loki's going to keep his Alien army focused on us, and that's exactly what we need. Without him, this situation could get even uglier. We'll need Stark in the air too. He might need us to-"

But before he could finish, the Super Soldier and his group looked behind and saw Bruce, who was riding on a antique-looking motorbike on the streets from behind. He got off the motorbike before he walked towards Captain America and the others.

"Huh. This looks all horrible." Bruce started, looking at the horrific chaos that was taking place.

"I've seen worse." Natasha replied.

"Sorry." Bruce said, showing a apologetic smile.

"No, we could use a little worse at this point." Natasha reassured, showing that she wasn't upset.

Sora eagerly nodded at this. "Don't go all melancholic on us now, Bruce! What happened, happened!"

Bruce looked somewhat surprised at this.

The Keyblade Wielder offered up a hand as he said. "You and the Hulk are two different people, that's true enough. But you're both still apart of this team. So no more sulking! Got it?"

Hearing this, Bruce smiled lightly before shaking Sora's hand. "T-thank you...Sora. I...really appreciate that.

Sora grinned and nodded.

Captain America smirked a little as he said. "Stark, Banner just arrived. Now what?"

"Tell him to get ready." Iron Man responded. "Now I'm bringing the party to all of you and him."

As soon as he said, Iron Man was flying away...before the Leviathan went through a building, chasing him as he flew towards Captain America and his team.

Barton readied another Arrow as Thor held up his hammer.

"I don't see how that's a party." Natasha said, looking bewildered.

"A little warning next time would be nice!" Sora complained.

The Leviathan growled as it kept on charging towards the whole group as Iron Man flew away. Silently, Bruce started to walk towards it.

"Doctor Banner." Captain America called out. "I think it's a good time for you to get angry."

"That's my trick, Captain." Bruce replied before facing him, with the Leviathan dangerously close. "...I'm always angry."

Seconds after he said that, Bruce's skin started to turn green as he transformed into the Hulk, tearing his shirt apart.

The Hulk roared before he punched the Leviathan in the face, causing it to screech in pain before it stopped in its tracks, it's face crushed with its armor coming off. Soon, it's whole body started to fall.

"Hold on!" Iron Man said before he fired a small anti-armor missile from one of his gauntlets, hitting the Leviathan's back, causing it to exploded, with it's head blown off as well.

Seeing this, many of the Chitauri Soldiers growled as they removed their masks, screeching in anger.

The Hulk roared as Iron Man flew down next to his team, with Barton, Thor, Natasha, Sora and Captain America preparing for battle.

At last...the Avengers were finally a team.

As the Chitauri kept on screeching in the city, Loki glared down at the Avengers as he said. "Bring in the rest."

Soon, more Chitauri Chariots and more Leviathans came out of the portal, coming into Earth.

The Avengers look up at this as Iron Man said. "Alright. What's your call, Captain?"

"Alright, listen up." Captain America started. "Until that portal up there is closed, those Aliens are gonna keeping coming."

He turned to Barton and Iron Man. "Barton, climb up to that roof, and keep both eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than two blocks out, turn it back or turn it to ash."

"Mind giving me a lift?" Barton asked.

"Right." Iron Man nodded. "Better buckle your seatbelt, Legolas."

Iron Man grabbed him and flew him over to the rooftop.

"Thor, you've gotta try and shut down that portal. You've got the lightning, light those bastards up when you see even one." Captain America ordered.

The Thunder God nodded before he flew off.

"You, me and Sora will stay here on the ground, keep the fighting on ground level." Captain America said.

"Right!" Sora agreed while Natasha just nodded.

Then the Super Soldier turned to Hulk. "And Hulk...Smash."

Grinning at this, the Hulk roared before he jumped at a building, smashing one of the Chitauri into it with a punch. Then he jumped at another and punched another Chitauri. He spotted one of the Chariots before jumping at it, punching it away.

Meanwhile, Thor flew at the top of the **Chrysler Building. **Holding up his hammer, he started to summon a powerful surge of thunder, connecting to his weapon. Thor let out a determined shout before he started to attack many Chitauri and Leviathans that were just coming out of the portal, killing them instantly.

* * *

**Helicarrier.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Fury was watching the battle from one of the monitors on the main bridge, as well as many reporters that were covering the entire story.

"Sir." Hill called, walking up to him. "The Counsel wants to see you."

Letting out a silent sigh, Fury left.

* * *

In the medical bay, Isshin was watching everything that was happening on a small TV set that was in the room.

"Damn...!" He whistled, raising an eyebrow. "That's an ALIEN army? Wish I was there."

Isshin sighed before he said. "...If only I had my powers, of course."

"Mr. Shiba?"

Isshin turned to Masaki, who just came inside, wearing her usual school uniform, with a wet tower on her head.

Masaki turned to the TV and asked. "Ooh! Wha'cha watching? A Movie?"

* * *

On the roof, Barton was shooting at several Chitauri Soldiers with his Bow and Arrows. He turned to Iron Man, who was being chased by Chariots. "Stark, got some strays right behind you."

"Gee, I didn't notice." Iron Man quipped. "Hopefully, I'll keep them off the streets."

"Well they can't bank worth a damn." Barton replied as he shot down a Chariot without even looking at it. "So find a tight corner."

"I'll write that up on a stick it note." Iron Man quipped before he resumed flying away.

Focusing on two Chariots, Barton shot an Arrow at one of them. As soon as it landed on the bottom of the Chariot, it started to melt through it, causing the Chariot to crash into the second one, causing both to crash onto the ground.

With Iron Man, he kept on flying away from several Chariots. He blasted at one of them, destroying it before he flew off again. More of the Chariots started to shoot at him frequently.

"Jeez Louise." Iron Man muttered before he flew through several buildings, parking garages and highways as he blasted at many more Chariots along the way. The last Chariot tried to take him down, but Iron Man only blasted it away with his hand, before he flew off.

"Well, that was pleasant." Iron Man noted. "Got anything else?"

"Thor's taking on a squadron nearby." Barton answered.

"And he didn't even sent me an invitation." Iron Man scoffed mockingly before he flew in the air.

* * *

One of the Leviathans growled as it came face to face with a building. The people inside watched in pure terror as the large Alien started to come closer...but then, the Hulk ran inside the room where the civilians were in, jumping at the window.

As soon as he got inside, Hulk grabbed onto the Leviathan's lower jaw, causing it to tumble somewhat to the ground, but it kept flying.

* * *

A Chitauri was shown, shoving Natasha onto a car as it tried to kill her with it's pole gun, but Natasha used her Black Widow's Bite to electrocute it's neck before she grabbed it's weapon, blasting it's head off. She immediately turned to kill whoever was next, only to see Captain America.

Sora used **Firaga **at a Chitauri, burning it alive, causing it to screech painfully as it ran off. Another one came from behind and grabbed Sora by the throat.

"UGH! L-let go!" Sora gasped, elbowing it in the chest. He turned to the Chitauri and sliced it across the chest, and it dropped to the ground, dead.

Sora wiped some sweat off his forehead before running over to Natasha and Captain America.

Panting heavily, Natasha said. "Captain, this is going to keep on continuing, and those Chitauri won't stop until that portal is closed."

"How? Our biggest guns couldn't do a thing." Captain America questioned.

Natasha looked up at the Stark Tower as she replied. "It's not always about using guns."

"If You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride, and fast." Captain America answered as more Chitauri Soldiers arrived.

Seeing some Chariots flying overhead, Natasha walked a few feet away as she said. "I found a ride. Could use a boost, if you don't mind."

"Are you sure, Natasha?" Sora asked.

Natasha nodded at this. "Definitely, it's gonna be fun."

With that, Natasha jumped onto a car as Captain America held up his Shield, allowing the Female Assassin to jump on it. As soon as she did, she grabbed onto a Chariot with one arm, and flew off.

Seeing this, Captain America turned to the Keyblade Wielder. "Sora, I want you to go over to Stark Tower. Chances are, Loki might show up there again. Stay vigilant."

"Roger that!" Sora nodded in agreement as he made his way over to the tower on foot.

* * *

Climbing onto the Chariot, Natasha took out a knife and slashed off the chain, that connected the Chitauri Pilot to the Chariot. She knocked it off the Chariot before she tried to ride it herself, albeit with some trouble.

"O-okay. Turn, Turn!" Natasha said, trying to fly the Chariot, but it wasn't easy riding a intergalactic vehicle from Outer Space.

Suddenly, many more Chariots tried to fire at her, but Iron Man flew onto the scene, blasting them away from Natasha before he flew down to Captain America's location.

The two briefly fought side by side, hitting many Chitauri Soldiers with Shield and Hand Blasters. Iron Man even fired a beam at Captain America's Shield, causing the beam to ricochet into two, killing two Chitauri Soldiers at the same time.

With that, Iron Man flew off, blasting some more Chitauri Soldiers that were climbing on the building that Barton was standing on.

He shot an Arrow at the ground before ducking down to avoid two shots, fired from a Chitauri Chariot. The Archer took out another Arrow before firing it, hitting the Chitauri that was piloting the Chariot, causing it to crash onto the face of a Leviathan.

On the back of the Leviathan, Hulk was punching away many Chitauri Soldiers that tried to attack, with no luck. Then, Thor arrived while carrying Sora by the arm. He and the Keyblade Wielder joined Hulk.

Sora used **Triple Plasma **to fire three spheres of electricity at a few Chitauri soldiers, knocking them off the Leviathan. Thor was bashing them away with his Hammer, using incredible skill in using it.

Then, Hulk torn off one of the armored spikes off the Leviathan, stabbing it in the middle of it's back. Thor slammed his hammer against the spike, further adding to the damage.

The Leviathan screeched in agony before it crashed into a huge building, falling onto the debris filled floor, dead.

Sora, Thor and Hulk stepped inside the building, breathing heavily.

But then...Hulk punched Sora and Thor far away with both fists, apparently for no reason. He let out a grunt as he did.

* * *

On top of the Stark Tower...Selvig groaned as he finally woke up. He looked up, and his mouth hung open in shock as he saw the Chitauri.

Like Barton, he was finally out of Loki's mind control spell.

* * *

Tackled to the ground, Captain America pushed off a Chitauri that was trying to stab him with it's pole gun.

Meanwhile, many military trucks arrived, helping out in the battle.

"Captain." Barton called from the com-link. "There's a building on 42nd Street with many civilians trapped inside."

"I'm on it." Captain America nodded before he ran off.

* * *

Inside the building, 3 Chitauri Soldiers kept many people trapped inside. They all watched fearfully from the ground below.

Soon, one of them pulled out a Chitauri Bomb, preparing to blow the people below into bits.

However, Captain America jumped inside from a window, throwing his Shield at the bomb wielding Chitauri, knocking it down.

The two other Chitauri Soldiers started to fire at the Super Soldier, causing him to duck down on the floor.

With a kick, he kicked a table next to him at the two Chitauri, causing the table to slam into them.

Getting up, he ran at one of the Chitauri Soldiers, punching it in the gut before he grabbed it by the neck, slapping it with ease before he threw it down below where everyone was standing.

"All of you, get out of here!" Captain America ordered before the other Chitauri Soldier grabbed him from behind, tearing off his mask in the process. The third Chitauri Soldier started to fire at the Super Soldier with it's gun arm, causing Captain America to use the other Chitauri Soldier as a Alien Shield, causing it to get killed instead.

Throwing the dead Chitauri aside, Captain America saw the last Chitauri, who grabbed the beeping Chitauri bomb. It growled as it threw the bomb at Captain America, who jumped to get out of the building through the window, holding his Shield protectively.

**BOOM!**

The explosion blasted Captain America out of the building, causing him to fall onto a car, crashing onto it badly.

Getting off the car, Captain America panted heavily as the people inside the building managed to get out, unharmed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fury was conversing with the World Security Council on one of the monitors.

"Director Fury, we, the council, has finally made a decision." One of the Female Members said.

"I'm well aware that the council made a decision...but since it's a stupid a*sed decision, I've made my DECISION to ignore it." Fury scowled.

"You don't understand, Director." A Male Member said. "This whole matter has gotten too atrocious. Our orders are to-!"

"That is the Island of Manhattan, in case you've forgotten!" Fury said firmly while Hill watched with some concern. "Until my team can't fight Loki's army any longer, I will not order a nuclear strike, and cost the millions of innocent lives!"

"We will lose everything if you don't follow this one order." The Counsel Man warned.

"I'll be the one to decide the outcome." Fury glared before he turned off the monitor, ending communication with the Counsel.

* * *

In the air, Natasha continued to ride on the Chitauri Chariot. But then, someone started to fire at her. She turned her head and saw Loki, who was chasing after her.

"You again." Natasha muttered before she raced off, trying to escape from Loki, who was firing at her again. "Hawkeye!"

"Nat?" Barton questioned, seeing her from far away. "What are you doing?"

"Um, a little help over here?" Natasha asked, still trying to get away from the God of Mischief.

Hearing this, Barton took out an Arrow, watching Loki closely. "He smirked and said. "Got him."

With that, he fired it at Loki...who caught it with his hand without even a glance. He gave off a smug expression...before the Arrow exploded!

It was powerful enough to send Loki off his Chariot, crashing onto the top of the Stark Tower in the process, his helmet knocked off too.

Seeing this, Natasha jumped off the Chariot she was riding on, landing on the other side of the Stark Tower.

Groaning in pain, Loki scowled angrily, getting up on his feet.

But before he could do anything else...the Hulk arrived and punched Loki against the glass windows, jumping inside after him.

Bruised, Loki looked up and saw the Hulk, standing before him. Then, Sora's head popped up from Hulk's shoulder, having held onto it. He jumped off and took out his Kingdom Keyblade.

"It's over, Loki!" Sora declared, pointing his Keyblade at Loki. "You're going to pay for everything you did to everyone, and to Coulson too!"

"...Trying to play the Hero?" Loki questioned, getting up from his feet. "How presumptuous. You carry a Weapon that was meant to bring ruin and disorder, and yet you try to use it for a Noble rationale?"

Sora glared at Loki when he heard that. "And so what if I am? It's not the Keyblade who creates chaos. It's the Wielder who does!"

"Your reasoning is saccharine." Loki glared, taking out his Scepter. "You will be the first to fall."

The Hulk growled, stepping back.

"I don't think so!" Sora yelled before using **Magnet Spiral. **Loki jumped away to prevent from being pulled. He fired a beam from his scepter at Sora, who jumped out of the way.

Right away, Sora used **Firaga Burst **to unleash several small fire balls at Loki, who was able to block all of them with ease.

"Your fighting style is that of a adolescent's." Loki mocked before he quickly charged at Sora, slashing his shoulder with his scepter.

"AGH!" Sora hissed before Loki grabbed him by his hair, throwing him roughly on the ground.

Hulk growled, but he still stood back, wanting to see how Sora would win.

Loki held up his scepter to stab Sora in the stomach, but the Keyblade Wielder rolled out of the way in time, causing Loki to miss.

"I'm not going to lose against you again!" Sora shouted as he took a swing at Loki's head. Dodging the attack, Loki immediately grabbed Sora by the neck, causing him to choke.

"You made a grave error in coming here, Sora." Loki mocked, tightening his grip on Sora's neck. "You should remember that one Rule. Never...interfere in the matters of other Worlds."

Sora seethed as he tried to pull away from Loki's grip. "I...don't...want to...hear that...from you...OF ALL PEOPLE! **Thundaga!"  
**

Loki yelled in pain as Electricity coursed through his body for a few seconds, causing him to let go of Sora. He was able to recover immediately.

But then, Sora jumped in the air and used **Strike Raid **to hit Loki, knocking him to the ground with a small gash on his forehead!

"UGH!" Loki gasped, getting up on his feet as he rubbed his forehead.

"Hulk! Your turn!" Sora called. Hulk growled as he stomped towards Loki.

**"ENOUGH!" **Loki snapped angrily, causing Hulk to pause in his steps with a frown. Both of you are beneath me! I am a God, you monotonous dullards! And I'd especially won't be bullied by the likes of-!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Hulk grabbed him by his legs...and repeatedly slammed him on the ground like a rag doll.

"...Good thing he's on my side." Sora said nervously with a sweat drop.

Finally, Hulk dropped Loki to the ground, who was bruised and completely stunned. Otherwise, he was fine, but incapable of even moving.

Satisfied, Hulk walked away before placing Sora on his shoulder. The Keyblade Wielder just smiled and said. "Good job, Hulk."

"...Puny God." Hulk scoffed before he and Sora left.

The last scene showed Loki, who was whimpering in pain as he lied down on the crater that Hulk made.

Even though the Chitauri were still coming...the God of Mischief was defeated.

* * *

**That's all for now. Bye!**


	9. Departure: Farewell to the Avengers

**Here it is. The newest chapter of the Avengers. Hope all of you will love it.**

**Now, read and enjoy.**

* * *

Getting up on her feet, Natasha looked up and saw the machine that the Tesseract was powering. She heard a groan and turned around, seeing Selvig.

"Doctor Selvig. Are you feeling alright?" Natasha asked, cautious.

Selvig groaned as he said. "The Scepter...and all that energy...the Tesseract can't be stopped. You and your team can't prevent it. It's all because of...!"

"It's not your fault." Natasha reassured. "You had no idea what you were doing this whole time.

"Actually...I think I do." Selvig admitted. "I was able to built a mechanism to cut off the power source."

"You're talking about Loki's scepter." Natasha realized.

Nodding at this, Selvig said. "It should be able to close the portal...and I'm looking at it, right at this very moment."

Down below was Loki's scepter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor was fighting more of the Chitauri. He was battling while standing on a Chariot.

Before he could continue, a Leviathan charged at him through a building, knocking him away as Iron Man flew by, shooting at the Leviathan with his lasers.

"Sir, we'll only waste precious energy at this point." J.A.R.V.I.S. warned, and Iron Man stopped his attack. He raced towards the Leviathan, ending up a few feet away from its mouth.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, ever read the Tale of Jonah?" Iron Man asked.

"Please tell me you're not going to reenact that story." J.A.R.V.I.S said with a nervous tone as Iron Man flew at the Leviathan...racing inside the contents of its huge body, killing the Leviathan from the inside.

Its whole body exploded, causing Iron Man to be blown to the ground, his armor greatly damaged.

He tried to get up, only to be shot down by a few Chitauri Soldiers.

* * *

Suddenly, Barton turned around and shot an Chitauri Soldier from behind. He went to grab another arrow, only to realize that he ran out.

Another Chitauri Soldier tried to attack, but Barton quickly took it down by beating it with his bow. Turning around, he saw several Chariots racing towards him.

Grabbing a spare arrow that he left out purposely, Barton jumped off the building as the Chariots started to shoot at the top.

Falling to the ground at a slow pace, Barton turned his body around in the air, to shoot his spare arrow at a building, which contained a grappling hook.

Hanging onto the hook, Barton flew at a nearby building, crashing into a glass window. He fell onto the carpet floor with glass shards falling on him.

"Agh...!" Barton hissed in pain.

* * *

The Hulk went and punched a Chitauri Soldier to the ground. He kicked another away before grabbing a 3rd one, throwing it to the streets below. Hulk turned and roared angrily as about 20 or more Chariots appeared in the air, all hitting Hulk with a barrage of laser guns.

Getting pushed back slightly, the Hulk grunted before he roared once again.

* * *

Shooting a Firaga at a Chariot, Sora watched it as it crashed into a building next to him.

Breathing heavily, Sora turned around, only to be shot in the chest by a Chitauri Soldier, followed by several others.

Sora got up, and he tried to block their attacks as they shot at him with their poles and gun arms.

* * *

A Pilot in a Quinjet was shown, preparing to leave.

"Director Fury is no longer in command of this situation." One of the World Counsel members said. "Override Order 7-Alpha-11."

"7-Alpha-11 confirmed. I'm ready for takeoff." The pilot said.

* * *

"Sir, we have a Rogue Bird." Hill said as she looked through the monitor. Hearing this, Fury immediately ran out of the main bridge.

"Takeoff has not been authorized! Shut it down right at this second!" Hill ordered her crew.

* * *

Running outside, Fury watched as the Quinjet was starting to fly away, heading towards New York.

Picking up a Rocket Launcher that he brought with him, Fury aimed at the Quinjet, shooting a Rocket at it. The attack blew off most of the Jet's engines from behind, stopping it in it's tracks.

Seconds later, another Quinjet flew off the Helicarrier...carrying the missile. Fury drew his gun to shoot it down, but he knew it was useless.

He went back inside and turned on his com link. "Stark, can you hear me? You have a missile, coming straight for New York!"

* * *

"How long until it shows up?" Iron Man questioned as he tried to get up, only to be bashed on the head by a pole.

"My guess is probably three minutes, if not less." Fury answered. "Hurry, or that missile will turn this whole city into dust."

"On it." Iron Man grunted as he tried to blast the Chitauri Soldiers away, but his power was running low. "J.A.R.V.I.S, I need you to use all of the suit's energy to boost the thrusters."

"Already did." J.A.R.V.I.S said as Iron Man flew off safely.

* * *

The Pilot inside the Quinjet pushed a red button inside.

And then...the missile came out from underneath the Quinjet...charging straight at New York.

"Package has been set. 2 Minutes and 30 Seconds remain." The pilot said as he took off.

* * *

In the streets, Captain America, Thor and Sora were fighting alongside each other, battling more Chitauri Soldiers.

Two of them shot Sora and Captain America, knocking them to the ground. Both were badly injured.

More appeared to shoot at them, but Thor easily blocked their shots before hitting a car with his Hammer, causing it to crash onto a few Chitauri into another car. Thor threw his Hammer at two more before he went and helped Sora and Captain America on their feet.

"Any of you prepared for a few more bouts?" Thor asked.

"What, you'd starting to get sleepy?" Captain America asked in a confident tone.

"I can do this all Day and Night." Sora grinned, giving thumbs up.

* * *

With Selvig's help, Natasha held onto Loki's scepter with both hands as she tried to break through the barrier that the Tesseract created with the scepter.

After some difficulty, she was finally able to break through!

"I can close it!" Natasha called. "Did everyone hear me? We can finally shut down the portal!"

"Do it, Natasha!" Sora said. "It's time to end this!"

But then, Iron Man said. "Wait just a minute! Don't close it yet."

"Stark, these Aliens are still coming out of the portal!" Captain America said. "We need to close it, right now!"

"First, I have to stop this nuke from making it's way here." Iron Man insisted. "It'll blow up in less than a minute."

Flying at top speed, Iron Man tried to chase the missile as it charged at rapid speed towards New York.

Ultimately, Iron Man flew right underneath, grabbing it with both hands.

"...And I think I found somewhere to put it." Iron Man said as he flew towards New York, holding onto the missile.

His Destination: The Portal.

"Stark...you know that this is suicide." Captain America said.

"...J.A.R.V.I.S, save up the rest of the energy." Iron Man ordered.

"Should I call Miss Potts while I'm at it?" J.A.R.V.I.S. asked.

Iron Man stayed quiet as he said. "...Might as well."

* * *

In an airplane somewhere else, Pepper and a few passengers were watching the news about the Battle of New York.

Pepper looked so worried, that she didn't even notice her cellphone ringing.

* * *

Fury, Hill and many of their fellow Agents and engineers were watching the news too.

* * *

Inside the medical bay, Isshin and Masaki were watching the news as well.

Masaki kept staring at the TV screen with wide eyes. She then asked. "...Why is Sora on TV?"

Taken aback by this, Isshin comically waved his hands and said. "W-well! I guess he got hired to play a role in this MOVIE that we're watching right now! Kinda crazy, right?"

"...I suppose so." Masaki frowned as she turned her attention to the news.

Isshin silently sighed as he said. _"Crap. She's starting to suspect something. Smarter than I thought. Dammit Sora, hurry up already!"_

* * *

Still holding onto the missile, Iron Man sped towards New York as he made his way towards Stark Tower.

Captain America, Thor and Sora all looked worried as they saw Iron Man.

Hulk was surrounded by a large amount of rubble as he looked up, looking shocked at seeing Iron Man, holding a missile.

Flying up the sky at high speed, Iron Man flew towards the portal as many more Chariots flew out of the portal. Finally...Iron Man managed to get inside the portal, still holding onto the missile.

* * *

Seeing this, many of the Helicarrier's crew members rejoiced, hugging one another, thankful. Hill breathed a silent sigh of relief as she turned to Fury.

Fury gave a slight smile before his expression turned more grim.

* * *

Once he got inside the portal, Iron Man looked up and saw Chariots and Leviathans, coming out of the **Chitauri Mothership.**

He threw the missile at it, and instantly, the power in his suit ran out completely.

"Ah...!" Iron Man whispered in shock, his eyes looking panicked. He watched as the missile headed towards the Chitauri Mothership...blowing it up in a huge explosion!

* * *

To the rest of the Avengers's surprise, all of the Chitauri Soldiers fell to the ground, completely dead.

One of the Leviathans even died and fell onto a few buildings.

* * *

Iron Man watched silently as the explosion completely consumed the Chitauri Mothership.

Fearing that he wasn't going to live through this, he closed his eyes...accepting what might happen to him next.

* * *

"...Iron Man...!" Sora said, looking very worried. He and the others watched, waiting for Iron Man to escape...but it seemed very unlikely at this point.

"...Close it." Captain America sighed.

With a reluctant expression, Natasha shoved Loki's Scepter into the barrier, finally going through.

With that, the Tesseract fired a blue beam at the portal from above. Soon...the portal started to close.

* * *

Falling towards the portal as it started to close, Iron Man just remained motionless as he fell...finally making it towards the portal before it closed completely.

* * *

Everyone looked and saw Iron Man, who was out of the portal. Natasha smiled as she saw this.

"Alright! Way to go, Iron Man!" Sora cheered."

"Son of a gun." Captain America chuckled.

However, Iron Man was descending at a alarming pace.

"...He's not slowing down." Thor said as he was prepared to fly towards Iron Man. Before he could however, Hulk jumped up in the air and grabbed Iron Man in the nick of time.

Falling onto a car, Hulk grunted before he placed Iron Man onto the ground. Captain America, Sora and Thor made their way over to them.

"Is he breathing?" Captain America asked as Thor removed Iron Man's mask, throwing it aside. He was unconscious at this point.

Sora looked sadly at him. "Iron Man..."

Everyone remained silent, watching the unconscious Iron Man.

"...ROAR!" Hulk roared in fury, causing Iron Man to wake up with a startled look.

"Iron Man! You're okay!" Sora cheered.

"What the hell?" Iron Man questioned with a groan. "What happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."

Captain America chuckled as he said. "No. As a matter of fact, we won."

"Alright, yay." Iron Man said as he gave a half hearted fist bump in the air. "Good job, everyone. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's take a day or two off."

He turned to Sora and Thor as he asked. "Hey, have you two ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma place about two blocks from here. I have no idea what it is, but I wanna try it for some reason."

Sora chuckled as he said. "Sure, why not? I think we all deserve a little reward."

He turned around and stared at the entire scene. "It's finally over. Everyone here is safe here...thanks to us."

**(Friends in My Heart Plays.)**

Sora looked down at his feet, saying. "We were finally able to work as a team. Because of that, we were able to defeat Loki."**  
**

Then, Sora's expression turned sad. "It's really sad...that Coulson didn't get to see it happen."

A pause, before Captain America placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. "That's true, Sora. But remember...Coulson believed that we can settle our differences, and fight...as a team."

"Even if he didn't witness it...I'm positive that he knew it would happen." Thor smiled as he ruffled Sora's hair in a friendly manner. "He alone was enough to give us the push we needed, to work as a team...Son of Sora."

The Hulk grunted at this.

"Jeez. This isn't a Drama Fest, people." Iron Man quipped in a jokingly manner.

Sora smiled as he said. "You guys are right. We couldn't have done this...if it wasn't for Coulson."

And just like that...A small Keyhole went and appeared on the middle of the Stark Tower, glowing very brightly.

"Huh? I don't remember adding that design." Iron Man said, surprised.

With a knowing look, Thor turned to Sora and said. "Son of Sora, you know what to do."

"Right!" Sora said, summoning his Keyblade. He pointed it at the Keyhole...as a beam of Light came out from it's tip, hitting the Keyhole.

**LOCK! **A Blue flying object came out of the Keyhole as it disappeared completely. The Blue object floated towards Sora.

"Huh?" Sora questioned as he hesitantly took the Blue Object into his hands. It was a Jewel, in the shape of an A.

It was an...**Illumination Piece.**

"Do you know what that is, Sora?" Captain America questioned.

Sora shook his head as he stuffed the Jewel in his pockets. "No idea. I think I'll hold onto it for now."

"I guess we can finally get that Shawarma now." Iron Man suggested.

"...We're not finished yet." Thor said as he looked at Stark Tower.

Nodding at this, Iron Man said. "Then we can get some shawarma."

As everyone spoke, a Chitauri Soldier was shown, peeking at them from behind a building. Soon, it went inside...where it's appearance started to melt away.

The individual was a tall man in a White uniform, and a cloak with an added hood. He was completely bold, his ears were hidden by a circular, headphone-like headgear. Finally, he had a 3rd Eye, seemingly tattooed on his forehead.

He was **Royd Lloyd: Y-The Yourself.**

He took out a White colored communicator in the shape of a circle, speaking into it. "Your majesty, I've located the Keyblade Wielder. It's just as you said, he was here."

"Good job, Royd Lloyd." Yhwach's voice was heard from the communicator. "Finding him wasn't so difficult."

Royd nodded silently before he asked. "Shall I...take him down, and bring him over to you, Your Majesty?"

"Not yet." Yhwach answered. "It's far too early to expose ourselves too him. Let's wait...a little longer. Head back to the **Silbern. **I'll send another Sternritter to keep an eye on him."

"Yes, your Majesty." Royd obeyed. Holding out his hand...a Shadow appeared, and he walked towards it.

Soon, the Sternritter disappeared.

* * *

Trying to climb out of the crater, Loki groaned painfully as he finally crawled out. Panting quietly, due to his injures, he looked up, and his eyes widened.

Standing in front of him were Tony, Steve, Thor, Hulk, Barton, who pointed an Arrow at his face, Sora and Natasha, who was holding Loki's scepter.

After a moment, Loki sighed in defeat before he sat up and said. "If it's all the same to you...I think I'll have a drink now."

The Avengers merely glared at him as Hulk let out a huff.

* * *

A few days later, many reports were shown. Many people were distraught over the chaos that New York faced. Others were excited and eager over the Avengers. Such as dressing up as them, creating banners of them, painting murals of them at buildings.

Even a little Boy dressed up like Sora, playing around with a wooden object, shaped like a Keyblade.

However, some were doubtful at them, some even blaming them for the destruction of New York.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Avengers, Selvig and Loki, who had his hands handcuffed and mouth covered by a metal muzzle, was secured by Thor. Nearly everyone was out of their suits, dressed more casually.

* * *

Fury was shown, speaking to the World Security Counsel.

"Where are The Avengers at this point?" One of them questioned.

"I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts." Fury replied. "I think all of them earned a leave of absence, for their hard work."

"And what about the Tesseract?" Another asked.

"The Tesseract is where it should have been the entire time...out of our reach." Fury answered.

* * *

Selvig was carefully placing the Tesseract inside a container, handing it to Thor as Steve looked on, with a solemn expression.

* * *

"That wasn't your call." One of them said, displeased.

"Actually, the one who made it was the God. And I would out of my damn mind to argue with him." Fury replied.

"So you allowed him to take the Tesseract and Loki, who should be punished for what he's done." Another member said.

Fury shook his head as he said. "I wouldn't worry about that. I'm sure Loki will be receiving a much worse punishment, once he goes home."

* * *

Saying his goodbyes to Selvig, Thor grabbed one of the handles of the container that held the Tesseract inside. He turned to his team and Sora, silently nodding at them before turning to Loki.

After a few seconds, Loki finally grabbed the other handle of the container.

Soon, he and Thor were covered by a mass of blue energy, before they went up to the sky, disappearing completely.

Afterwards, Sora shook hands with Natasha and Barton as they both got in a car, and sped away. He and Steve waved at each other goodbye before the Super Soldier got on a motorcycle, and left.

Tony and Bruce both gave Sora a pat on the back. Saying their goodbyes, they got in one of Tony's fancy cars before they left too.

Seeing everyone leave, Sora opened his mouth as he shouted. "Everyone! I HOPE WE SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN! IRON MAN! CAPTAIN AMERICA! THOR! HULK! BLACK WIDOW! HAWKEYE! THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!"

Natasha and Barton silently smiled as they left.

"He's a good kid." Bruce chuckled as he watched Sora before he disappeared from view.

"Hope he doesn't become another fanboy." Tony quipped, hiding his own smile.

A strike of Lightning was shown in the sky, right after Sora said Thor's name.

* * *

"I don't think you fully understand what you've done, letting The Avengers out of your sight on this world. They're very dangerous." One of the members scolded.

"They definitely are dangerous." Fury agreed. "And this whole World knows it. Every World knows who they are."

"Was that your goal this whole time? A statement?" One of the members questioned.

"...A promise." Fury answered as he turned off the monitors, ending his conversation with the Counsel.

* * *

Steve was shown on his motorcycle, smiling as he headed off to another today, and brighter tomorrow.

"...See you later, Sora." He said as he road off to parts unknown.

* * *

Being left alone, Sora turned around to see a portal in front of him, made of Lightning.

Thor had created it so he could go home, along with Isshin and Masaki.

"By the way, I wonder where those two are." Sora noted, looking annoyed.

"SORA! OVER HERE!"

The Keyblade Wielder turned to see Isshin running towards him. He was giving Masaki a piggyback ride.

Currently, the Quincy was sleeping quietly, with earmuffs covering her ears.

"Jeez. Where the heck were you two?" Sora questioned. "I thought that Fury had you two dropped off hours ago."

"Shut it." Isshin grumbled. "I had to wait for Masaki to fall asleep before we could get off the jet."

Sora shook his head before he faced the portal. "With this, Thor said that we can leave this World. I don't know what's on the other side, though."

"Let's just go already." Isshin muttered. "I want to go back to my own World. And besides...Masaki is not exactly a lightweight."

SMACK! Masaki smacked Isshin across the head with her hand.

"Yowch...!" Isshin hissed in pain, his head aching. He turned to Masaki with a comical furious expression. "What was THAT for?!"

"Dummy Isshin...!" Masaki grumbled in her sleep. "I'm as light as a feather...! 140 is what I weight in...!"

"You dumba*s...!" Isshin growled with a comical scowl. "AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TELLING ME YOUR EXACT WEIGHT ANYWAY?! AREN'T WOMAN MORE CONFIDENTIAL ABOUT THAT SH*T?!"

"Let's go before people start to stare and point fingers." Sora sighed as he dragged Isshin by the shirt.

Soon, the three of them went through the portal, and it disappeared seconds later...leaving no traces of any kind.

* * *

Fury was at the main bridge, conversing with Hill.

"Sir, how does it go from here?" Hill questioned. "All of them have gone their separate ways, some of them extremely far away. If we are confronted by a situation like this again, what will we do by then?"

"We'll wait for them come back." Fury answered.

Hill looked interested at this. "Are you really sure that'll happen?"

"I am." Fury answered.

"And why's that?" Hill questioned.

Fury looked at a window, showing the clouds. "...Because we'll need them to."

Hearing this, Hill gave a satisfied nod as she walked off, giving some orders to the crew.

The Helicarrier continued to fly before it vanished into the clouds.

* * *

Back at the Stark Tower, Tony was going through blue prints and plans to rebuild the Stark Tower.

Then, Pepper appeared by his side, smiling she and Tony looked over the plans.

Finally, the Stark Tower was shown. Four of its letters have been blown off. Except for one.

The Letter...A.

* * *

**And that's it for the Avengers! I'm almost completely done! Just 1 more chapter, and that's it!**

**Next chapter will show how the other characters of Kingdom Hearts are doing. It'll also show Sora and his group heading towards the World of Metal Gear Solid!**

**Have to say, I'm so glad that I'm almost done! Now I can move on to another World. And Sora has found one of the Illumination Pieces!**

**1 out of 13.**

**And the important lesson here? Teamwork. Simple as that.**

**As for the Sternritter, not all of them will be fighting Sora. They will mostly spy on him, and report to Yhwach.**

**Anyway, when they do fight, Sora won't be the only one to fight them.**

**Finally, if you guys have any ideas for Metal Gear Solid, I'm all ears.**

**On a side note, looks like KH ****HD 2.5 Remix is going to have a Secret Movie? Will this be possibly a teaser for Kingdom Hearts 3?!**

******I sure hope so.**

******With Tetsuya Nomura stepping down from being Final Fantasy 15's Director to focus more on KH III, maybe the game can be completed faster.**

******Anyway, see you guys later!**


	10. The Darkness Continues: End

**I'm back with the final chapter of this story! I've had a great time with this, working on a different level, than I'm usually at when writing Bleach.**

**Overall, the Avengers is an awesome movie. And I hope Age of Ultron will be even better.**

**And who knows? I might even write a sequel to this story if the next Avengers turns out to be a good movie.**

**Well, enough chatter. Time to read the last chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

* * *

"Are you positive we won't be found here?" Maleficent questioned with a deep frown.

Currently, she and Pete were hiding in a large place, filled with surrounding amounts of water, along with large pieces of a wrecked ship.

Basically, they were hiding in the body of **Monstro.**

"Oh yeah!" Pete confirmed with a proud expression. "Got swallowed up by this big guy, way before you were revived! Just don't go into his stomach! It's like a maze in there!"

"Ah. I see." Maleficent nodded.

"Oh, and by the way, there's only three ways to get out. His mouth, that hole on his head." Pete started before his face turned green. "And don't even get me started on the third! See, on his back side-!"

"Ixnay on the back-nay, Pete." Maleficent ordered, looking uncomfortable. She calmed down and said. "Anyway, the first part of my plans has completed. Now on to step 2."

"And that's...?" Pete questioned.

Maleficent looked up with a cold glare, answering. "We still to get our hands on the Worlds's Data. That rodent King Mickey has it, and if we are to take control of all of the Worlds, that data is critical for my goals."

Then the Dark Fairy smirked. "And with the Heart of Illuminations's destruction, King Mickey and his allies will be too preoccupied to deal with the powerful darkness that is trying to smother their homes, taking the data will be much less difficult!"

Saying this, Maleficent cackled evilly as Pete took a step back, his expression fearful.

With hesitation, he raised his hand and said. "M-maleficent? Your plan sounds brilliant and all...but we kinda forgetting about one, itsy bitsy, issue to deal with...!"

Immediately, Maleficent turned to glare at her bumbling subordinate, her mood ruined.

"And pray tell, what could be the issue, PETE." Maleficent hissed.

The big cat like man whimpered and answered. "W-what about Sora and his group? They've stopped plenty of times before! And they definitely won't sit around and do nothing, I can tell you that much! Also-!"

"Quit rambling, you dolt." Maleficent ordered, causing Pete to stop. She scoffed and said. "I'm well aware of that. I wouldn't have thought up of this plan without coming up with a way...to fend off any offending parties."

Maleficent smirked as she said. "Luckily, I hired an assassin to put an end to Sora, Riku, or anyone else associated with those two!"

"An A-ASSASSIN?!" Pete questioned, very shocked. "Isn't that overkill?! I thought we were going to make them into Heartless or something!"

"Trust me, it's not worth the trouble, Pete." Maleficent muttered. "And although this assassin...seems incompetent, his skills are nothing to be joked about."

Pete nodded, looking uneasy. "Gotcha, sister. Mind telling me who the guy is? We might see him, if he actually kills Sora."

Maleficent sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "Fine, but even now...I'm starting to wonder if hiring him, was even a good idea to begin with...!"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

Someone was riding onto the streets, in the middle of nowhere. He wore a Red and Black costume, covering every bit of his skin. He had guns, bombs, combat knives, and for some strange reason, a can of **Play-Doh, **strapped to his left leg. Finally, he had two Katanas, strapped to his back. Also-!

"OI! I think they get the picture!" Said **Deadpool, **shaking his fist.

_"Dude, he's trying to build up the suspense. Cut him some slack."_

**_"You mean, to actually him with a knife, a sword, or a glass shard from a broken bathroom window?"_**

"I'll pick all of the above!" Deadpool chirped. He was currently a Pink Bicycle, a little girl's one at that. With a horn, stickers, and for some strange reason, a pic of Barney the Dinosaur.

"I'm just waiting for someone to run me over with a car. That'll make crushing Barney even more satisfying." Deadpool spoke up.

He took out a list and said. "Okay, that grizzled crone gave me a job, that I have no problem with, just as long as she pays my $4 Billion Dollars, and to get this gorgeous face, or mask, of mine to appear on the cover of next month's _**Vanity Fair!"**_

_**"I seriously doubt that they'll have a psychotic and foul mouthed spit of dirt like yourself on a popular magazine."**_

_"Not if he puts a grenade on the crotch of the guy who'll be taking his picture first."_

"Well said!" Deadpool said, nodding eagerly. "Now, let's head off and find our next lucky target...or unlucky target, heh heh!"

* * *

**Radiant Garden.**

* * *

**Lea **grunted as he carried the huge portrait of Xehanort out of the castle. Even for his strength, the huge painting was a bit too heavy.

"Man, should've asked Aeleus to carry this out of the dang castle...!" Lea cursed, stopping in town, sighing as his arms ached.

He sat on a bench, laying the portrait against it. "Wonder why Yen Sid sent me here to grab this thing? What's the deal with Xehanort?"

"Talking to yourself?"

Yelping in surprise, Lea looked up, and saw Yuffie, who was sitting down on the roof of a house, above where he was sitting. Grinning, the Great Ninja Yuffie jumped off and gracefully landed.

"YOWCH!" Yuffie cried as she tripped on her feet, knocking the back of her head against a nearby trash can.

Okay, maybe not gracefully.

Yuffie rubbed the sore spot on her head as she got up, groaning. "Agh...! I'm going to feel that all day!"

She turned to Lea, before taking a step back in shock. "W-wait! You're one of those Organization XIII baddies!"

Lea got up and waved his hands. "H-hold on! That was like, ages ago! I'm on Sora's side, now! Got it memorized?!"

"Oh, I got it memorized alright." Yuffie said sarcastically, taking out a Ninja Star. "And in the next 13 seconds, you'll be memorizing the pain that I'm going to inflict on you, and your hair cut!"

But to Yuffie's surprise, Lea stood up, holding his arms in the air, leaving himself wide open.

"W-what are you doing?" She questioned, still holding her Ninja Star.

"Look, I'm not here to make any enemies." Lea explained. "If you want to attack me...go ahead. I won't even defend myself."

Yuffie stayed silent at this.

"So go on. Show me what you got." Lea challenged, smirking.

A pause...before Yuffie lowered her weapon. She sighed and shook her head. Then she looked up and glared at the former Nobody. "Don't think that I'll be fooled so easily! I'll be keeping an eye on you!"

Lea rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

Then, Yuffie turned her head and saw the portrait of Xehanort. "Huh? What's that supposed to be?"

"Oh, yeah." Lea muttered, picking it up with his arms. "I should probably get going, and get away from this crazy chick."

"Say what?!" Yuffie angrily questioned, taking out 2 more Ninja Stars.

But before she could throw them at Lea, Yuffie looked up...and saw the sky, starting to slowly turn black.

"W-what?" Yuffie questioned. "It's night time already? But it's way too early for that!"

Lea narrowed his eyes at the growing darkness in the sky. "It's not night time. That's absolutely darkness."

Yuffie gasped as she ran off, without saying a word to Lea. "I have to go and warn Leon and the others!"

Holding up one of his hands, Lea created a Corridor of Darkness, right in front of him.

"I hope Yen Sid has an idea what's up going on." Lea said as he went through the dark portal, but not without carrying the portrait of Xehanort with him.

* * *

**A Way out.**

* * *

"Agh...!"

That was a groan, coming from someone, who was lying down on some wet sand, near a dark beach.

Groaning again, the person got up, looking around in confusion.

This person was **Young Xehanort. **He was currently in the **Dark Meridian.**

Young Xehanort looked around his surroundings, looking quite shocked. "W-what? Where am I? This isn't Traverse Town."

He gritted his teeth as he added. "Where's Sora? And that girl? Why...why am I even here?"

Glaring angrily, he stomped his foot onto the sand. "Sora...he's responsible for this..! If I see him again...I'll personally make him beg for mercy...!"

"Hello. Is something disturbing you?"

Caught off guard, Young Xehanort immediately turned around and saw Ansem the Wise. He was still wearing his Black coat, and he sat on the same spot as always.

Young Xehanort immediately took a defensive stance, narrowing his golden eyes. "You...are you an member of Organization XIII?"

"...I honestly cannot answer that question." Ansem the Wise replied. "Since I have no such knowledge of an group like that."

Hearing this, Young Xehanort tilted his head. "And what does that mean? Are you a Nobody, or not?"

"...I must be." Ansem the Wise answered. "Perhaps I am considered as such, given that I can't even remember my name."

_"Is he bluffing?" _Young Xehanort thought mentally. _"He can't even recall his name? Never mind. I can't wasting my time with someone that has memory loss."_

Young Xehanort turned abruptly as he said. "Enough of this. I'll be taking my leave now."

"Why leave so soon?" Ansem the Wise questioned. "I've haven't had a conversation with anyone else for quite awhile. My good friend left to explore...and I don't know when she'll come back."

Ignoring him completely, Young Xehanort created a Corridor of Darkness, much to his relief. "Good. Now, I can find Sora and that girl. I should leave right away."

Ansem the Wise silently stared at the Future Keyblade Master. Seeing him create a Corridor of Darkness, he remained quiet before saying. "...Ah. I remember someone with that kind of power. I think it was...Xemnas, or Xehanort. Thats all I can recall, really."

Hearing this, Young Xehanort looked at the former King in surprise. Staying quiet for some seconds, he walked over to Ansem the Wise, saying. "...Maybe you should come with me."

"Hmm?" Ansem the Wise questioned. "Do you have a place of destination in mind?"

"I do." Young Xehanort confirmed as he held out his hand...preparing to summon his Keyblade. "Now...come with me."

After a pause, Ansem the Wise got up and said. "...Care to lead the way then?"

Young Xehanort silently nodded before he started to walk towards the Corridor of Darkness, with Ansem the Wise following him.

Soon, the two went inside the portal and vanished inside. And seconds later, someone else appeared.

"Where is he?" Aqua questioned, looking very confused. "I told him that I would come back."

She slapped her forehead with a exasperated sigh. "Please tell me that he didn't wander off on his own."

Looking around, Aqua immediately spotted the dark portal, that was starting to disappear.

"...A way out of here...?!" Aqua questioned with a gasp. Soon, her eyes came hopeful. With that, she ran towards the Corridor of Darkness.

And not a moment too soon, as it disappeared.

* * *

**Mysterious Tower.**

* * *

The Dome of Light was shown, continuing to protect Yen Sid's home from being invaded.

Inside the tower, Riku, Mickey, Goofy, Donald and Kairi were currently listening to Yen Sid, as the former Keyblade Master started to speak.

"The Heart of Illuminations was a very powerful Jewel, created ages ago, even before myself took up the Keyblade." Yen Sid started. "It's exact origins, or when it was created is unknown. Nobody knows who created this object of powerful Light."

Riku and Kairi stayed quiet before Yen Sid continued. "From I learned from the Master that trained me, and the books that I read, the Heart of Illuminations was created from the Lights born from the Hearts...of 13 Worlds."

"Wow...!" Goofy and Donald gasped.

"After it's birth, the Heart of Illuminations was used to strengthen the Realm of Light, to protect any Darkness that have tried to invade it in the past." Yen Sid added.

Mickey rubbed his chin as he asked. "How can you never mentioned before, Master Yen Sid? Something as important as that should be shared with."

"I couldn't, only because that Jewel is so critical to the Realm of Light's safety, I didn't want to divulge any information, relating to it."

"I can understand that." Riku spoke up. "You wouldn't anyone with bad intentions to overhear you speaking about it to anyone else, friend or not."

Yen Sid nodded at this. "However, with the Heart of Illuminations destroyed, it's extremely important that I should tell all of you of what I know about it."

"What do you think destroyed it then?" Donald questioned, frowning.

Mickey crossed his arms and asked. "Do you think Master Xehanort has something to do with it?"

"I'm doubtful about that...but it's certainly possible." Yen Sid answered. "However, I came up with someone else, who would want to cause harm to all of the Worlds."

"...Maleficent...!" Mickey gasped.

Yen Sid nodded his head. "Though it's just a hypothesis, Maleficent is the likeliest foe that would do such a deed. She's powerful, but too hasty and aggressive for her own good."

"I think so too." Riku agreed, folding his arms. "Working with her back then, I can tell that she would do something as crazy as this."

Finally, Kairi spoke up. "Master Yen Sid, what should we do now? Obviously, we can't just stay put and do nothing while the Darkness is currently making it's way to other Worlds."

"I'm clearly aware of that." Yen Sid replied. "However, it's dangerous to travel with this Darkness in the way. Your Hearts might be affected if you were to come in contact with it."

Kairi looked down at her feet, saddened by this.

"What about Sora?" Goofy questioned. "Maybe he can do something about this mess! I'm sure he can fix it!"

"Yeah! Sora can do it!" Donald agreed.

The only response they got was Yen Sid, shaking his head at them. "Unfortunately, I cannot locate Sora at this time."

"WHA?!" Mickey, Donald and Goofy questioned in shock.

"Does that mean, Sora isn't even here?!" Riku questioned.

"I can't say for certain." Yen Sid answered with a grim expression. "All I can say...is that he's nowhere near us, at this point."

Kairi walked out of the room after hearing this. Walking down the stairs, She came out of the tower, and watched as the Darkness tried to penetrate the huge Light Dome that protected the tower.

The Princess of Heart looked up and whispered. "Sora...please come back soon. You promised, right?"

* * *

**A New World Awaits.**

* * *

"Whoa...!" Sora gasped as he, Isshin and the unconscious Masaki were floating in space. The three had just left the World of the Avengers.

"But, this is impossible." Sora frowned, looking at his feet. "How can we move with no Gummy Ship, or any wings?!"

Unbeknownst to Sora...the Illumination Piece in his pocket was glowing. Strangely, it allowed him to fly up to Space, without any effort. Somehow, it was also making Isshin fly too.

"Does it really matter at this point?!" Isshin questioned, holding Masaki tightly in his arms. "Now, go and find my World! Me and Masaki here can't be away from it too long!"

"And how am I supposed to do that, Isshin?!" Sora questioned, crossing his arms. "I don't even know where your World is!"

The Former Soul Reaper's eyes widened at this, shocked. "Y-you don't know? Are you fu*king with me?!"

Sora shook his head at this. "No. You see, when I came to your World...I was Time Traveling."

"Say what now?!" Isshin questioned. "Are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so." Sora nodded, frowning. "Actually, Xehanort was the one who was actually traveling to your time. I just followed him."

Isshin narrowed his eyes at this. "Wait, are you talking about that punk, who tried to kidnap Masaki?"

"...Yes." Sora confirmed. "Isshin...I'm sorry. But, I have no idea at all, where your World is."

Staying silent at this...Isshin scowled before he flew off, still holding onto Masaki in his arms.

"Isshin?! Wait! DON'T GO OFF ON YOUR OWN!" Sora called out worriedly, chasing after the two.

"SCREW YOU!" Isshin barked, still flying. "I'm not in the mood for your BS! I'm going back to my World, with or without you!"

Masaki quietly moaned in her sleep.

"I said WAIT!" Sora snapped as he grabbed by the back of his shirt.

This made Isshin angrier. He turned to take a swing at Sora's face. "LET GO OF ME!"

Suddenly, the Illumination Piece stopped glowing. Instantly, Sora, Isshin and Masaki started to fall out of the sky...and to the next World below them!

"AH!" Sora cried out as he frantically waved his arms around, falling at a fast rate.

"OH SH*T!" Isshin cursed out loud as he also fell to the other World, far from where Sora was falling.

Masaki groaned as her eyes started to open. "...What's...?"

Soon...all 3 landed into the next World.

* * *

**The End.**

**Next World: Metal Gear Solid!**


End file.
